Descubriendo la verdad
by Teresa653
Summary: En el verano antes de su quinto año Harry y Hermione descubren una serie de secretos referentes a sus orígenes que cambian radicalmente su forma de vida ademas de que esas verdades hacen que vayan en contra de Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi el primer fanfic que escribo que me pertenece espero que le guste y que me hagan recomendaciones para mejorar.**

**Hay que destacar que Harry Potter no pertenece si no a su legitima dueña J.K. Rowling y todos los que tienen derechos sobre Harry Potter yo solo uso estos maravillosos personaje uso con fines de ocio y entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

**CAPITULO I**

Como todos los veranos Harry se encontraba en su habitación en la casa de los Dursley pensando que sus amigos se habían olvidado de él porque no había recibido ninguna carta de ellos; ni siquiera respuestas de las cartas que le había enviado a Hermione, lo cual, se le hacía bastante extraño y preocupante porque su mejor amiga siempre estaba ahí para él y no había una semana del verano en la cual ella no se comunicara con él; así pensando en lo que pudiera haberle a sus amigos para no escribirle se quedó dormido.

Mientras Harry dormía en su habitación de Privet Drive, Hermione buscaba la manera de meterse a la casa de los Dursley ya que todos sus intentos para comunicarse con él han sido infructuosos, aunado al hecho de no recibir ni una sola carta de su mejor amigo que al igual que ella se escribían todas las semanas. Además había una serie de cosas que descubrió este verano y que no pueden esperar a que inicie la escuela para poder contarle debido a que son cosas que los afectan a ambos por igual y hay algunas decisiones que deben tomar por el bien de los dos.

Ajeno a los pensamientos que inundaban a los jóvenes el profesor Albus Dumbledore se reunía con Molly Weasley en su oficina para decidir cuáles eran los pasos a seguir para que Harry por fin se junte con Ginny de una vez por todas.

-Mi querida Molly te he citado aquí hoy para que decidamos cuales son los pasos a seguir para conseguir que Harry se junte con tu hija Ginny de una vez por todas- dijo Dumbledore mientras le ofrecía un caramelo de limón.

-Bueno Albus lo único que se me ocurre es administrarle pociones de amor y lujuria – dijo esta mientras tomaba el caramelo ofrecido.

-Si yo también había pensado en eso, se las podemos suministrar aquí en la escuela a través de los elfos en su jugo de calabaza lo único que tienes que hacer es realizarlas que yo me encargo de lo demás.

- Si, yo creo que es lo mejor, no podemos permitir que la ratón de biblioteca se junte con él, yo la quiero a ella para mi Rony y creo que voy hacer poción para darle a ella también y así matamos a dos pájaros de un solo tiro como dice el dicho muggle- dijo Molly con cara depredadora.

-Tienes razón es mejor juntarla con el joven Ronald y así bloqueamos que ella sospeche que algo no anda bien con Harry; es demasiado inteligente para nuestro gusto y se daría cuenta de inmediato que algo anda mal y debido a esto ya le he colocado algunos encantos de lealtad y confianza hacia mí para que no cuestione nada de lo que está pasando, porque acuérdate que también tenemos que hacernos de su fortuna para financiar la guerra que se avecina y otros caprichos.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que mientras hacían sus planes Hermione había encontrado la manera de colarse en la residencia de los Dursley mediante el uso de la capa de invisibilidad del mismo Harry que como todos los veranos se la había dejado para que sus parientes no pudieran quitársela, y así con la ayuda adicional de Remus y Tonks, tomo un autobús que la llevara a Surrey.

Una vez allí tomo un taxi y busco el número 4 de Privet Drive donde se colocó en contacto con Tonks, a quien le tocaba vigilar que Harry no saliera de la casa esperaron a que abriera la puerta y se coló adentro de la misma en busca de la habitación de su amigo. Lo encontró dormido y el único pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza era lo pacífico y guapo que se veía durmiendo que tuvo ganas de no despertarlo, pero tomando todo el valor posible hizo la tarea de levantarlo porque habían muchas cosas de las que tenían que hablar y no podían esperar.

-Harry- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a moverlo para despertase.

-Mmmm Hermione-hablo el mientras se removía de lado y soñaba con su amiga en lo hermosa que era y lo feliz que sería si ella lo amase tanto como él la amaba.

-Harry despierta, soy yo estoy aquí porque necesitamos hablar algo urgente.

-Mione de verdad estas aquí, pero… como te pudiste meter hasta mi habitación- dijo mientras estiraba la mano hacia la mesa para poder alcanzar sus gafas.

-Bueno, fue fácil con la ayuda de Tonks y tu capa de invisibilidad fue fácil que entrara hasta tu recamara.

Ya un poco más despierto pregunto –Y que te trajo aquí tan urgentemente que no podía esperar; y otra cosa porque no contestabas ninguna de las cartas que te envié este verano ha sido una por semana como siempre.

-Esa es una de las razones por la que estoy aquí hoy- Hablo ella mientras se deslizaba se deslizaba en la cama con él y se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-¿Qué paso Mione dime que está mal?- dijo mientras la abrazaba contra si como si no la quisiera dejar ir nunca.

-Veras Harry este verano yo también te he enviado una carta por semana como vi que no me respondías me comencé a preocupar, y decidí ir a Grimmauld Place donde se reúne la orden del fénix a ver si me podían dar razón de ti, entonces me encontré a Sirius en la puerta; y me pidió que entrara sin hacer ruido a la casa- paro su relato mordiéndose el labio insistentemente.

A lo que Harry solo podía pensar "_Dios si sigue haciendo eso no voy aguantar más y la voy a besar hasta dejarla sin aliento, es que no se da cuenta del efecto que causa en mi cada vez que hace eso" _por lo cual decidió hablar para quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza ya que la podía asustar si hacia lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Por qué Sirius te pidió que hicieras eso?

-Yo tampoco entendí en ese momento porque me lo estaba pidiendo eso hasta que comencé a escuchar la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala den la casa.

Inicio Flashback

Hermione se acercó junto con Sirius al salón y se ocultaron tras de un muro que les daba un punto ciego a la vista de donde estaban los demás ocupantes de la vivienda, pero tenía una buena vista de todos los que se encontraban allí presente, por lo que pudieron constatar que en la reunión se encontraban Molly y Arthur Weasley, Dumbledore, Mundungus, Kingsley, Snape y para su Ginny y Ron, la cual cambio a asco cuando presto atención a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Albis teniendo a Sirius en libertad, ¿no coloca en peligro nuestros planes?; él puede decirle a Harry que puede reclamar su herencia o darse cuenta que Hermione no es una nacida muggle sino la heredera de una noble familia también por lo cual estaríamos perdidos.- dijo Molly planteando los hechos.

-Eso es cierto y complicaría nuestros planes de hacer que ellos se enamoren de nosotros y así poder apoderarnos de sus herencias- hablo Ginny en un tono tan altanero que le hizo pensar a Hermione donde estaba la dulce niña de la cual ella se hizo amiga.

Pero lo que más le impacto de lo que estaba oyendo fue que no era hija de muggle sino que pertenecía a una noble familia por lo cual no entendía porque se lo ocultaron que ganaban con eso.

-No se preocupen por Sirius ya lo tengo controlado con algunos hechizos de compulsión que he puesto en él, para que confié ciegamente en mí y para que en el caso de tener una sospecha venga directamente a mí para consultarme- dijo Albus mientras se servía una tasa de té con galletas que había conjurado.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que Remus se había dado cuenta que su amigo parecía estar bajo algún tipo de encantamiento y se había encargado de examinarlo y quitar la mayoría de los hechizo que pesaban sobre él, por lo cual había perdido toda la confianza que tenía en el viejo director.

-Además solo nosotros sabemos que Harry podía reclamar su señorío desde que tenía la edad de 11 años y que la señorita Granger no es hija de muggles sino que es la última sobreviviente dela familia White- prosiguió Dumbledore con su argumento.

-Tienes razón quien va a sospechar que hace 14 años cuando paso todo, tomamos ambos chicos para sacarlos del mundo mágico colocando a Harry con los Dursley y a Hermione con los Granger la pareja de squib a la que le hemos estado pagando todos estos años para que finjan ser unos padres amorosos para ella-dijo Kingsley riéndose de lo que el mismo había dicho.

Al escuchar estas últimas declaraciones Hermione no pudo contener por más tiempo sus lágrimas, debido a que se estaba enterando de una manera violenta que los que creía sus padres no lo eran sino unas personas a las que les pagaron para que fingieran quererla; entre tanto Sirius intentaba consolarla y detenerla para que no se les fuera encima y de paso se controlaba el mismo para no matarlos en el acto por las atrocidades que cometieron en contra de ellos 3 ya que estas personas también eran las culpables de que él se pudriera por 10 años en Azkaban.

-Eso sin contar que ella también puede reclamar su posición en el mundo mágico desde los 11 años igual que Harry lo cual sería una perdida demasiado grande para nosotros- añadió Snape a la conversación.

Después de eso Hermione no pudo seguir escuchando más y Sirius la saco de la mansión porque el tampoco podía contener sus ganas de asesinarlos lenta y dolorosamente en ese mismo instante. Cuando regreso a su casa comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había oído y la mejor manera de proceder tomando en cuenta que Harry debía enterarse de la verdad por más dura que fuera; y eso la llevo a planear la manera de entrar a la casa de los Dursley a como diera lugar.

Fin Flashback

Al termino del relato de Hermione, Harry no podía contener su ira, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo falsos y manipuladores que eran, pero sobre todo en el daño que le habían hecho a su Mione porque por lo menos él sabía que sus padres habían muerto a manos Del bastardo de Voldemort y ya se había hecho a la idea, pero a ella le colocaron padres falsos y le hicieron sentir un amor que era una completa farsa y que la estaba matando en vida en estos momentos por enterarse que nada de eso era verdad, por lo cual, la apretó más contra su pecho como si quisiera protegerla de todo y de todos y no dejarla ir nunca de sus brazos.

-Harry cómo te sientes después de lo que te contado.- dijo finalmente ella rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

A lo que él pensó _"Por todo lo que está pasando y todavía se preocupa por mi cada día la amo más por esas pequeñas cosas"_; porque si Harry Potter amaba Hermione Granger aunque por lo que acababa de oír era a Hermione White, pero su apellido no importa, lo más importante es ella su princesa.

-Mione por Merlín, todo esto te afecta más a ti que a mí y todavía te preocupas por mí-dijo mientras la acercaba más a él si era posible.

-Pe…Pero es que tu no deberías estar aquí con estas personas malas si es que se les puede llamar personas, debiste de ser criado por Sirius y reclamado tu título de Lord Potter cuando cumpliste los 11 años y no hubieras pasado por ningún maltrato sino fuera por Dumbledore- hablo ella entrecortadamente ente lágrimas.

-Pero nada, tu eres tan víctima como yo; y en tu caso es peor a ti te hicieron creer que tenías unos padres amorosos cuando no era así, podrías haber vivido como yo sabiendo que tus padres murieron luchando y no enterarte ahora y sentir que toda tui vida ha sido una mentira.

Ante esta declaración ella no sabía cómo reaccionar así que lo único que hizo fue llorar abrazada a Harry para desahogar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ambos lloraron en silencio por espacio de media hora hasta que se quedaron dormidos; Remus y Tonks ya estaban comenzando a preocuparse debido a que no había señales de ellos por lo cual decidieron adentrarse dentro de la casa de la misma forma que lo había hecho entes Hermione solo que ellos usaron un hechizo desilusionador a falta de capa de invisibilidad.

Lo único que ellos querían comprobar era como se encontraban, después de todo uno no se enteraba todos los días que ha sido manipulado toda su vida por las personas en que más confiabas, por más que quisieran aparentar que estaban bien, fue un golpe muy duro para ellos e inclusive para Sirius y Remus que también entran en el paquete de la manipulación de Dumbledore. Cuándo entraron a la habitación los encontraron dormidos pacíficamente, solo las lágrimas secas en sus rostros delataban todo el dolor y sufrimiento que se vivió en esa habitación, por lo cual, procedieron a despertarlos para decidir cuál era el siguiente paso a dar.

Ya despiertos, después de tantos esfuerzos por parte de Tonks y Remus para lograrlo se enfrascaron en la conversación más importante de sus vidas a la cual se agregó Sirius a través del espejo de comunicación que compartía con su amigo para decidir que tenían que hacer de ahora en adelante; porque una cosa si tenían clara Hermione no regresaba a su casa con sus padres falsos y Harry se iba hoy mismo de la casa del infierno, ellos no iban a seguir padeciendo a causa de las manipulaciones de ese grupete de pacotilla que se creía con el poder de gobernar sus vidas a su antojo.

-Bien yo propongo que nos vallamos a Black Manor y mañana a primera hora ustedes 3 se presentan en el banco y reclaman sus señoríos y por ende sus herencias para que el viejo no tenga como seguir gobernando sobre ustedes- dijo Remus proponiendo una solución.

-Ok por mi está bien pueden venirse a vivir conmigo sin ningún problema al igual tu Remus y Tonks ustedes también son bienvenidos a quedarse en mi humu8lde morada- Hablo Sirirus emocionado por tener a sus ahijados con él en su casa porque él también era el padrino de Hermione y los dos debieron de haber crecido juntos bajo su vigilancia desde un principio.

-Pero hay un pequeño problema con eso. Si nos vamos así como así, Dumbledore se va a dar cuenta que yo Harry abandono Privet Drive, yo pienso que él nos debe tener vigilados de alguna forma- menciono Hermione después de un corto silencio.

-Ella tiene razón debemos pensar en una manera para que no se enteren que se han ido entes de que tengan la oportunidad de poder ir al banco- dijo Tonks

-Esa es mi chica, siempre piensa en todo lo que puede salir mal en un plan y de esta manera buscar la mejor manera de ejecutarlo y que sea todo un éxito- dijo Harry por lo que Hermione se ruborizo intensamente.

-Yo propongo que coloquemos un confundus a tus padres falsos en el que piensen que tu estas encerrada en tu recamara leyendo y por eso no sales y en tu caso Harry es un poco más complicado porque los pupilos alertarían a Dumbledore apenas pongas un pie fuera de ellos- propuso Remus después de meditarlo por un rato.

-Lo tengo, para que no se den cuenta de su partida podemos dejar su firma mágica en esta habitación, lo cual es un truco que me enseñaron en la academia de aurores para poder hacer espionaje; así el viejo siempre va a ver tu presencia dentro de la casa y en cuanto a los Dursley no creo ni que se den cuenta que te has ido- dijo Tonks con determinación.

De esta manera quedo terminada la conversación por lo cual llevaron a cabo el plan que habían fraguado con gran eficacia llegando esa misma noche a Black Manor donde se instalaron y conversaron largo y tendido sobre los pasos a seguir para poder hacerse de sus fortunas debido a que Sirius tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de reclamar la de él gracias a las manipulaciones de Albus Dumbledore que siempre le borro la memoria impidiendo que lo hiciera , ya que no le convenía que tuviera vos en el Wizengamont, o en otras palabras que se pudiera oponer a las decisiones que él consideraba que eran hechas por el bien común.

**Bien este fuel primer capítulo de mi historia espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews con críticas constructivas sobre qué les pareció y si debo continuar.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Gracias por sus comentarios sobre mi historia! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo cabe de tacar que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen si no a su legitima dueña J.K. Rowling y todos los que tienen derechos sobre Harry Potter yo solo uso estos maravillosos personaje uso con fines de ocio y entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo II**

Esa noche durmieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, debido a que después de tanto rogarle a Sirius, Harry consiguió dormir en la misma habitación que Hermione ya que ella lo necesitaba porque aún estaba procesando la información; después de tanto pensar y llorar Hermione por fin se arrimó y abrazo a Harry colocando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura consiguiendo de esta manera dormir ya muy tarde en la noche.

Y de esa forma fue que a la mañana siguiente los encontró Sirius cuando subió a despertarlos para que desayunaran y poder partir al banco. Ya desayunados y arreglados se colocaron disfraces al estilo muggle a razón de que un glamour era fácil de detectar en el Callejón Diagon y los podían reconocer, idea que les hizo más fácil poder llegar a la recepción de la institución sin levantar segundas miradas.

-Buenos días, podría por favor con los gerentes de cuentas de las familias Potter, White y Black- dijo Sirius con toda cortesía ala duende que se encontraba en el mostrador al que se acercaron.

-Buenos días- dijo el duende mientras observaba con sospecha a los tres; pero después de un rato pronuncio- Síganme es un mismo gerente para las cuentas que me solicitan.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Griphook, y soy el gerente de las cuentas Black, White y Potter en que les puedo servir- hablo mientras les señalaba que tomaran asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Estamos aquí para hacer nuestra prueba de herencia y saber que nos dejaron en nuestros respectivos testamentos, reclamar los anillos de nuestras familias; además queremos una lista de bienes y sus movimientos durante los últimos 15 años y si no es mucho pedir la asistencia de un rompedor de maldiciones para que examine a los tres de nosotros.- dijo Sirius dejando un poco sorprendido al duende por lo extenso de su petición.

-Por supuesto señor Black estamos aquí para servirles- pronuncio el duende mientras llamaba a alguien para trajera lo que pidieron.

-Déjeme decirle que yo lo esperaba a usted señor Black hace quince años y a la señorita White y al Señor Potter hace cuatro pero no aparecieron en el tiempo que se tenía estipulado al igual que intentamos comunicarnos con ustedes y no fue posible, hasta que un día apareció Dumbledore en nuestras puertas con un documento en el que se hacía responsable de las tres cuentas- ante estas declaraciones el trio frunció el seño en desaprobación de los acontecimientos.

Después de un largo y tenso silencio, mientras procesaban la información recibida por parte del duende Hermione se pronunció para romperlo. -En nuestro caso nos acabamos de enterar que eso era posible a nuestra edad, además que a mí me habían engañado haciéndome creer que era hija de muggles.

-Eso no es posible, usted desciende una casa antigua eso es una ofensa contra ustedes al no permitirles acceso a esta importante información por lo cual están en todo su derecho de llevar ante la ley a las personas responsables de estos hechos y si me permiten sugerirles se podría hacer por la ley duende- dijo Griphook con una sonrisa depredadora.

Mientras el gerente de cuentas daba estas declaraciones apareció otro duende más joven con los documentos antes solicitados y un aparato curioso para realizar la prueba de herencia, que una vez que Griphook lo sostuvo en sus manos invito a Sirius, Harry y Hermione que colocaran una gota de sangre en el mismo para confirmar sus identidades y poder proceder a la lectura de las voluntades de tan nobles familias; y como era de esperarse la prueba dio positivamente con las identidades de los presentes.

–Bien vamos a dar inicio a la lectura de los testamentos y el primero es el de usted Señor Black el cual expresa que ha heredado tres bóvedas familiares que contienen galeones y que ascienden a quince millones, dos bóvedas con artefactos valiosos, joyas y una lista de propiedades en Italia, Francia, Escocia e Inglaterra sin contar con su propia isla en el Pacifico- Los adolescentes y Sirius no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo.

-Terminado con las propiedades Black, prosigamos con usted Señorita White usted posee cuatro bóvedas familiares con galeones una bóveda de confianza de la cual han salido sus gastos para Hogwarts, como usted es descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff eso le hace su heredera que le añade dos bóvedas, más una con objetos valiosos y otra con dinero lo cual le da un total de treinta y cinco millones de galeones, sus propiedades son varias casas alrededor del mundo dos bóvedas más llenas de reliquias invaluables y por supuesto el 25% de propiedad sobre la escuela- para este punto Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa a lo que estaba sucediente ante ella, era millonaria y no lo sabía.

El duende viendo el estado de los tres con humor decidió continuar con la lectura del testamento Potter –Usted Señor Potter posee seis bóvedas familiares que contienen dinero, más su bóveda de confianza que como sabe de ahí han salido sus gastos de la escuela. Cuatro bóvedas con artefactos valiosos, propiedades por todo el mundo al igual que la señorita White de las cuales después les daré una lista a cada uno, lo más importante es lo que tengo que decir ahora, los Potter como acaba de aparecer en su prueba de herencia descienden de Godric Gryffindor y como él estaba casado con Rowena Revenclaw, lo hace heredero de ambas fortunas y además en nuestro registro aparece que usted ha derrotado al heredero de Slytherin tres veces que según las leyes de sangre pura lo hace a usted acreedor del título y por ende de sus propiedades.

Ante esta última declaración de Griphook se quedaron en estado de estupefacción, porque de acuerdo a ello Harry y Hermione son los dueños de Hogwarts lo cual les da derecho a influir en todo lo que concierne al castillo, y no solo eso les proporciona una fuerte defensa contra los ataques que pudieran ocurrirles dentro de sus paredes cuando reclamen su sitio como legítimos herederos. Después de un momento de confusión Harry recupero su cordura y pregunto con cautela al duende.

-Eso quiere decir que Hermione y yo como herederos de los fundadores somos dueños del castillo y por ende el mismo nos podrá prestar su ayuda en lo que necesitemos sin contar que se nos tendrá que consultar sobre cualquier decisión que lo afecte.

-En pocas palabras si, Señor Potter- contesto el gerente con una sonrisa macabra mostrando todos sus dientes- Prosigamos con su herencia, en cuanto al dinero que poseen sus bóvedas este asciende a sesenta y cinco millones de galeones .

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era asquerosamente rico y toda su vida la tuvo que pasar en la miseria absoluta con los Dursley; pasando hambre, durmiendo en un armario y usando la ropa extra grande la pequeña ballena que se hace llamar su primo y todo gracias al bien común del viejo de Albus Dumbledore, por Merlín que lo iba a matar si pudiera y ante ese pensamiento sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Por ese motivo Hermione discretamente le tomo la mano para que se calmara, ya habría tiempo para la venganza muy pronto; lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la mirada de Sirius que ya preveía una boda en un futuro cercano; lo que él no sabía era lo pronto que este hecho sucedería. Para el duende tampoco fue casual que después de ese gesto el joven Potter se calmó por lo cual continuo con su trabajo.

-Siguiendo con los negocios aquí están los anillos que los acreditan como herederos de tan nobles familias y les dan los títulos de Lord Black, Lord Potter y Lady White al colocárselos también se añaden los títulos de los fundadores de Hogwarts en el caso de ustedes- dijo señalando a ambos adolescentes.

En el momento que se colocaron los anillos una poderosa onda de magia familiar se propago por cada uno la cual se encargó de disolver los conjuros que pesaban sobre cada uno cuando lo más sorprendente sucedió Harry comenzó a convulsionar cayendo al suelo por lo que Hermione se alarmo y se arrodillo junto a él y trato de calmarlo agarrándole la mano y susurrándole al oído que todo iba a estar bien.

Mientras ella trataba de tranquilizarlo, Sirius no sabía que hacer por tal motivo Griphook se apresuró en buscar al rompedor de maldiciones para ver que estaba pasando con el joven Lord en su oficina. Lo que ellos no sabían era que en la mente de Harry se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla por la supervivencia del más fuerte contra parte del alma de Voldemort que quería poseer su cuerpo.

Lo único que el adolescente sentía en ese momento era la mano de su querida Mione por su cabello intentando calmarlo y las palabras de aliento que le susurraba al oído; eso era lo único que le daba fuerzas para continuar la batalla por su supervivencia. En ese momento entro el rompedor de maldiciones y comenzó hacer su evaluación la cual era muy difícil de realizar porque había una gran concentración de magia alrededor del cuerpo del muchacho que le impedía hacer un verdadero diagnóstico de la situación.

-No sé, que es lo que está pasando la magia alrededor del Sr. Potter no me deja saber que sucede- dijo por fin el experto.

-Pero algo se puede hacer- respondió Hermione con la voz quebrada por ver el sufrimiento por el cual estaba pasando su Harry.

-Vamos Harry lucha contra lo que sea que te esté causando dolor- le susurro Hermione mientras se acercaba y le dio un beso en los labios.

En el momento que lo hizo una poderosa luz dorada los envolvió e inmediatamente Harry dejo de convulsionar y un líquido fétido comenzó a salir de su cicatriz dejándolo con un gran dolor de cabeza pero con una inmensa felicidad en su corazón, que lo hacía sentir extraño debido a que era algo nuevo para el. Los que estaban presentes en la oficina no tenían palabras para describir lo que sus ojos habían observado; en ese preciso instante se había llevado a cabo el evento más raro que puede existir en el mundo mágico la unión de almas gemelas o en palabras mágicas bonos de lama que dejan en estado de servidumbre a los involucrados.

-Esto no pudo haber pasado ante mis ojos- dijo Sirius finalmente después después de salir de su estado de incredulidad- En realidad ocurrió…

-Si Lord Black, hemos sido testigos de una unión de una unión de almas; felicidades Lord y Lady Potter por su matrimonio- dijo el rompedor de maldiciones.

-Ahora si me permiten podría examinar al Señor Potter- de manera inmediata ambos adolescentes aun aturdidos dejaron que hiciera su trabajo.

-Como me lo temía, su cicatriz era un contenedor de alma y por lo que puedo conjeturar era un fragmento del que no debe ser nombrado que debió alojarse cuando fue atacado en la fatídica noche que murieron sus padres- Hablo el rompedor de maldiciones después de una extensa evaluación.

-Ok mi cicatriz contenía un pedazo de alma de Voldemort pero según su evaluación ¿qué fue lo que hizo que la expulsara?- pregunto Harry después de procesar la información.

-En otras palabras Lord Potter usted acaba de expulsar un pedazo de alma del innombrable de su cabeza, usted era lo que se llama Horrocrux los cuales se crean mediante un ritual de magia oscura en el cual se fragmenta el alma del asistente en varios pedazos y es depositada en un contenedor, para lo cual se necesita matar a una persona como sacrificio antes de llevarlo a cabo, mi mejor conjetura es que él lo hizo de manera involuntaria cuando le lanzo la maldición asesina.- Concluyo el especialista con orgullo.

-Pero eso no explica ¿Cómo fue capaz de expulsarlo?- Expreso Hermione un poco molesta.

-Oh! Lady Potter eso es más fácil de explicar; por lo que pude observar en mi evaluación la magia familiar antigua presente en el anillo se hizo cargo de desterrar de él todos los encantos que pesaban sobre su heredero, lo que desencadeno una batalla por la supervivencia entre el trozo de alma oscuro con la magia del Señor Potter; pero la victoria se hizo definitiva en el momento que hicieron la unión de sus almas lo cual no dejo espacio para un tercer intruso.

Con este último comentario Harry y Hermione por fin entendieron que ahora estaban casados; y no solo eso sino que con la explosión de magia que los atravesó cayeron algunos encantos que habían sido colocados a ellos, como unos cuantos obliviates que los hizo caer en cuenta que habían estado saliendo desde su tercer año y que en realidad habían tenido varias primeras citas.

-Resumiendo ellos están casados, Harry tenía un pedazo de alma de Voldemort en su cabeza y nadie había hecho algo para retirárselo en quince años- Hablo Sirius contento por el matrimonio de sus ahijados y a la vez molesto porque el viejo de Dumbledore no había hecho nada para sacarle esa cosa de la cabeza a su cachorro.

-En efecto ahora son Lord y Lady Potter por lo cual voy a mandar a pedir los anillo de matrimonio de la bóveda familiar para el reconocimiento público y hare los trámites para obtener el certificado en el ministerio debido a que este se da por instantáneo en el momento que se lleva a cabo una unión de almas de esta naturaleza- Dijo el gerente de cuentas.

Después de un rato de espera apareció el duende con los anillos de matrimonio que Harry y Hermione intercambiaron apenas se los entregaron y terminaron de hacer los trámites que los había llevado ese día al banco sin ocultar la felicidad de sus caras por los recientes acontecimientos.

**Este fue el segundo capítulo de mi historia espero que les haya gustado así que me despido hasta el próximo!**


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPITULO III

En el momento que se presentaban los acontecimientos dentro del banco en algún lugar de Gran Bretaña, Voldemort se estaba recuperando de una oleada de dolor en todo su cuerpo que le sucedió en medio de una reunión con sus mortifagos, la cual desencadeno un pánico generalizado entre sus seguidores por no saber la causa de que su maestro empezara a gritar y a convulsionar delante de sus ojos en el centro de la habitación; buscando una manera de aliviar el dolor de sus maestro recurrieron al maestro de pociones Severus Snape para que le suministrara una poción calmante.

Después de un rato de agonía el señor oscuro logro recuperarse pero no del todo debido a que estaba tan débil que ni siquiera se podía sostener por sí mismo, teniendo que recurrir a sus seguidores para que lo ayudaran a levantarse y llevarlo a una habitación para su descanso; lo único cierto de la situación era que ni el mismo Voldemort sabía que lo golpeo y por lo tanto no podían llegar a un tratamiento específico para su recuperación rápida.

Mientras, Harry y Hermione habían regresado a Black Manor, y le relataron los acontecimientos a Remus y Tonks que los habían estado esperando toda la mañana para saber cómo les había ido en Gringotts, cabe destacar que ellos no esperaban la noticia de que Harry había tenido alojado en su cabeza un pedazo de alma de Voldemort durante catorce años por lo cual lunático estaba furioso queriendo dejar salir su lobo interior e ir a matar con sus propias manos a Dumbledore por su negligencia; después de una pausa en su conversación para que Remus retomaron la charla.

-Hay algo más que queremos comentarles, cuando nos envolvió toda esa magia y cayeron los encantos que teníamos encima aparecieron unos cuantos recuerdos que nos hace pensar que teníamos unos cuantos obliviates en nosotros los cuales estaban destinados a borrar que Hermione y yo empezamos a salir en nuestro tercer año y siempre que estábamos a punto de besarnos aparecía Dumbledore y nos borraba la memoria- declaro Harry ente la mirada atónita de los adultos.

-Saben cuántas primeras citas hemos tenido Harry y yo en dos años y fueron borradas por Dumbledore- dijo Hermione airadamente.

Harry observando su ira y a la vez sintiéndola, como le había explicado el rompedor de maldiciones antes de irse que de ahora en adelante iban a ser capaces de sentir sus emociones e inclusive con el tiempo iban a comunicarse a traces de sus mentes hizo todo lo posible por calmarla dándole un reconfortante abrazo y frotándole la espalda para que bajara sus ánimos para poder continuar con la discusión que estaban llevando a cabo.

-¿Porque el idiota de Dumbledore querría quitarle los recuerdos de que estaban saliendo?- replico Tonks un poco desconcertada por la facilidad en que Harry logró calmar a su ahora esposa.

-Fácil, para poderlos empujar a los brazos de Ron y Ginny sin obstáculos de por medio- dijo en un tono acido Sirius.

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor, cachorro tu dijiste que en estas citas nunca pudieron darse un beso porque en ese instante llegaba Dumbledore ¿estoy en lo correcto?- prosiguió Sirius reflexivamente.

-Como dije antes, cada vez que estábamos a un paso de hacerlo el aparecía y nos borraba la memoria ¿acaso este hecho es importante?- contesto Harry mirando a los adultos que estaban hechos una furia.

-Por supuesto que sí, de acuerdo con esto Dumbledore cometió un gran delito al separarlos; las personas que están destinadas a un vínculo de almas no pueden ser manipuladas ni separadas así lo establece una ley antigua que tipifica este acontecimiento único en el mundo mágico y se paga con una condena de diez años en Azkaban- dijo Tonks molesta tanto que su pelo estaba cambiando de color cada segundo.

-Lo que nos lleva a que el flamante director estaba en el conocimiento de que ustedes estaba destinados a estar juntos y no podía permitir que completaran el vínculo y se arruinaran sus planes por el bien mayor – continuo Remus con el argumento de Tonks igual de furioso.

Después de un rato, con los ánimos ya calmados los cinco decidieron planear cuales eran los siguientes pasos a tomar de acuerdo con la información que habían obtenido ese día por lo que pidieron a los elfos domésticos de Black Manor que les prepararan una comida tardía y de esa forma tener un poco de tiempo para pensar cuales eran las mejores vías para resolver todos sus problemas sin que Dumbledore se entere; una vez terminado su almuerzo se reunieron nuevamente en la sala de la mansión para continuar con la discusión que habían comenzado más temprano por lo cual Sirius propuso.

-Lo primero que tenemos que averiguar siempre viene detrás de ti.

-Si hay que investigar porque tiene esa obsesión conmigo y además tenemos que entrenar nuestro cuerpo, fortalecer nuestro núcleo mágico y desarrollar nuevos hechizos para no seguir dependiendo de la suerte y luchar en igualdad de condiciones.- Dijo Harry con determinación.

-Pero porque hablas en plural, si llegado el caso el que tiene que tiene que luchar eres tu por lo tanto el que tiene que prepararse- expreso Tonks con mucho énfasis mientras Remus y Sirius se reían a carcajadas por lo que había dicho.

-Tonks, Tonks que ingenua eres a veces- dijo Sirius un poco más calmado de su ataque.

-Pero porque ingenua si les estoy diciendo la verdad- Hablo Tonks molesta.

-Veras Tonks digo nosotros, debido a que aquí mi bella esposa no va a dejar que yo enfrente a Voldemort solo, ella va querer estar a mi lado así que también tiene que ser entrenada- dijo Harry finalmente.

-Él tiene razón, ni crean que yo lo voy a dejar solo en su lucha con Tomy boy y mucho menos ahora que estamos vinculados- expreso Hermione con confianza.

-Ellos tiene razón por su vínculo ambos deben desarrollar su magia para así fortalecer su núcleo mágico compartido- recomendó Remus después de pensarlo un rato.

-Tengo una idea con respecto al entrenamiento la familia Black tiene una isla en la cual el tiempo no transcurre igual que aquí, así que podemos aprovecharla para hacer sus estudios- explico Sirius a su audiencia.

-¿A que te refieres con el tiempo no transcurre de la misma manera?- pregunto Hermione con un poco de curiosidad.

-Veras lo que aquí es un día en la isla equivale a un mes por lo que estimo que si nos vamos por las cinco semanas que quedan de vacaciones eso sería igual a tres años de formación ininterrumpida; a parte tenemos la ventaja que Dumbledore se acordara de los dos de ustedes cuando falte una semana para el inicio de clases, que nos da la fecha exacta en la que debemos regresar- completo canuto su explicación anterior.

-Excelente eso suena fantástico ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- dijo una Hermione muy emocionada.

-Apenas empaquemos todas nuestras cosas podemos activar el traslador llegar allí hoy mismo si así lo quieren.

-Bien, todos ustedes a preparar su maletas y libros que quieran llevar que su nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras esta lista para iniciar la enseñanza de sus jóvenes alumnos- proclamo Tonks con determinación.

-O.k tú vas a ser uno de nuestros instructores junto con Sirius y Remus- Tonks asintió por lo que Harry prosiguió- ¡Merlín! ¿Qué te hemos hecho para merecer esto?

Entre risas los cinco se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a preparar todo lo que pudieran necesitar para su nueva aventura, entre esas cosas Sirius le dio la orden a Sally y a Dexter para empacar los libros de la biblioteca Black. A la mañana siguiente después de un buen desayuno y verificar que tenían todo lo que necesitaban por consejo de Hermione activaron el traslador e hicieron su camino a la isla Black.

La estancia en la isla fue fructífera para los dos adolescentes debido a que durante tres años de acuerdo al transcurrir del tiempo del paraíso tropical donde se encontraban, fueron sometidos a un duro y estricto entrenamiento por parte de los tres adultos dejándolos con una buena formación a la hora de defenderse y lanzar maldiciones letales y no tan peligrosas, además aprendieron a manejar distintas armas de combate para no depender siempre de sus varitas.

Ya no había sombra de los adolescentes que dejaron Gran Bretaña para iniciar su entrenamiento en su lugar había un hombre y una mujer joven maduros con el conocimiento necesario y la fuerza física para triunfar sobre aquellos que les quisieran hacer daño; pero no solo ellos cambiaron, los tres adultos también lo hicieron adoptando personalidades serias y maduras acorde a la edad que representaba cada uno de ello sin dejar de lado el buen humor que los caracterizo siempre. Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de regresar al mundo real y llevar a cabo los planes que tenían preparados para intentar parar la guerra que se avecina en un futuro próximo.

-De verdad debemos regresar, no podemos quedarnos aquí y que ellos se las arreglen con Voldemort solitos- dijo Tonks con fingida molestia.

-Sabes muy bien que no podemos, ya que estando aquí nos hemos enterado de la existencia de la profecía que involucra a Harry gracias a ese elfo doméstico con exceso de energía- dijo Remus con un poco de paciencia.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, cuando apareció esa criatura fue el peor dia de mi vida en esta isla- dijo Tonks con un poco de mal humor.

Inicio Flashback

Estaba Tonks sosteniendo un combate de practica con Harry y Hermione para mejorar los reflejos de la segunda que tendía a pensar demasiado en los movimientos que debía realizar, cuando de la nada apareció un elfo domestico que la ataco porque según sus palabras le estaba haciendo daño al gran Harry Potter y su amante, dejando a la metamórfaga un poco sorprendida por la velocidad y audacia que poseía la criatura.

-Dobby eres tú, deja tranquila a Tonks que solamente estábamos entrenado- dijo Harry un poco preocupado por el bienestar de su instructora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Dobby malo, gran Harry Potter va a castigar a Dobby por ser un elfo malo- expreso la criatura con sus grandes ojos a punto de estallar en llanto.

-Ya tranquilo Dobby no te vamos hacer nada, solo un pregunta: ¿Cómo nos encontraste?, si se supone que esta isla está escondida y protegida contra cualquiera que quiera entrar en ella. Pregunto Hermione un poco desconcertada por la aparición del pequeño elfo doméstico.

-Usted tiene razón Señora Hermi de Harry Potter pero yo tenía que contactar con el Señor para decirle algo urgente que escuche en la oficina del mago llamado Dumbledore y bueno…-expresó un poco cohibido la criatura mientras estrujaba sus manos con un poco de miedo.

-Dobby dime que hiciste para que te pongas así de nervioso- ordeno Harry impacientemente.

-Vera Señor gran Harry Potter, elfos domésticos se deterioran si no están vinculados a un mago; por eso Dobby se vinculó al gran Harry Potter, Dobby ser un elfo muy malo-declaro el pequeño mientras lloraba y retorcía sus orejas.

-Ya Dobby no te castigues que no estoy molesto por lo que hicisteis, ahora me queda claro porque fuiste capaz de encontrarnos- argumentó Harry para calmar al elfo mientras Hermione se mordía el labio y se retorcía por la culpa.

Harry al darse cuenta y sentir la incertidumbre de su esposa la abrazo y le acaricio el cabello y le dijo a través de su vínculo que habían descubierto durante su entrenamiento _"ya tranquila tu no sabías que ellos no pueden vivir sin estar vinculados a un mago", "Si pero eso no me quita la culpa de que yo todo este tiempo les he estado haciendo mal" _replico Hermione un consternada por lo que había estado haciendo a las pequeñas criaturas _"Tonterías Mione, no sabías que liberarlos les podría hacer mal así que deja de culparte y si quieres cuando vayamos a Hogwarts te vinculas con todos los elfos que liberaste estoy seguro que tenemos suficientes propiedades para emplearlos" _dio por terminada Harry la diatriba de su mujer "_Gracias, amor ya me siento mejor, te amo" _le respondió ella.

Volviendo a la realidad hablo Sirius un poco desesperado –Si, si, todo eso está muy bien pero dinos que fue lo que oíste en la oficina del viejo.

-Dobby estaba limpiando la oficina del mago Dumbledore cuando sintió que se aproximaba a la habitación con otras personas, por lo que Dobby se hizo invisible para no molestar y pudo escuchar parte de la conversación que sostenía con el mago malo de pelo grasiento en la que dijeron la única forma de acabar con el mago oscuro era con su muerte Señor gran Harry Potter en un enfrentamiento debido al Horrocrux que usted tiene en su cabeza lo debilitaría y entonces el mago llamado Dumbledore aparecería y terminaría el trabajo por el bien común- declaro la criatura sin tomar pausa.

-¡Bien! Dumbledore está planeando enviar a Harry para que Voldemort lo mate, destruir el Horrocrux y de esa manera hacerlo mortal y el llevarse la gloria asesinando a Tom- dijo Hermione furiosa mientras Harry intentaba calmarla.

-Dobby, ¿qué otra cosa escuchaste que pueda ser de importancia?- pregunto Remus igual de furioso.

-Oí que el director iba a salir en la búsqueda de los demás Horrocrux para destruirlo y así quede el del amo Potter; Dobby también escucho cuando el mago malo de pelo grasiento se lamentaba porque fue el llevo la profecía a medias al señor tenebroso- proclamó el elfo un poco asustado por las reacciones de sus amos.

-Ese grandísimo… pelo grasiento fue el que coloco en el ojo del huracán a mis mejores amigos y el viejo lo tiene como si nada, trabajando en la escuela y aparte le deja hacer lo que se le venga en gana solo porque le tiene confianza.

-Ya Sirius, todos queremos salir en este mismo instante y matarlos con nuestras propias manos si es posible, pero tenemos que actuar con inteligencia y no dejarnos llevar por la ira- Dijo Remus haciendo un esfuerzo para controlar su lobo interior.

-Remus tiene razón, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es comprobar la existencia de esa profecía en el ministerio para saber qué es lo que dice exactamente; en cuanto a lo otro el viejo no sabe que el pedazo de alma que tenía Harry en su frente se fue y sobre la ubicación de los demás artefactos podemos pedir ayuda a los duende con eso ya que ellos parecen tener experiencias con ellos- explico Hermione con convicción mientras se abrazaba a Harry para reconfortarlo.

-Eso suena como un plan para mí, así que a seguir entrenando porque Dumbledore no va a conseguir meternos de nuevo en su juego- dijo Tonks un poco entusiasta por lo que había dicho Hermione.

-En cuanto a ti Dobby quiero que termines de completar el vínculo y regreses al castillo para que me traigas cualquier noticia que consideres importante- pronuncio Harry después de procesar la información.

-Así se hará Gran Harry Potter Dobby lo mantendrá informado de los acontecimientos- y con chasquido de4 sus dedos completo el vínculo y desapareció de la isla.

Fin Flashback

-Su tienes razón, pero no negaras que fue divertido ver como un elfo domestico terminaba con un auror bien entrenado- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa divertida.

Terminaron de empacar sus pertenencias y partieron por traslador de vuelta a Black Manor. Lo que para ellos fueron tres años de aprendizaje en la isla en el mundo real solo habían transcurrido tres semanas tal como había mencionado Sirius que seria. Por lo que los tres adultos debían reportarse con la Orden del Fénix para enterarse de lo que había pasado en su ausencia y cuáles serían los pasos a seguir para llevar a Harry a la sede y poder salir comprar los materiales para el nuevo curso; pero antes de contactar con el viejo debían resolver lo de la profecía y los Horrocrux.

**Buen este fue el tercer capítulo de mío historia siento la tardanza pero no había tenido tiempo de transcribirlo ya que llevo la historia un poco adelantada a mano en un cuaderno. Espero que les haya gustado se despide de ustedes Teresa653 hasta el próximo capítulo que espero estar subiéndolo el próximo fin de semana.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO IV**

A la mañana siguiente de su llegada Sirius se contactó con su vieja amiga Amelia Bones con quien estuvo en el cuerpo de aurores ahora jefe de departamento de regulación de leyes el DMLE, con el fin de pedirle que los ayudara a obtener la profecía del ministerio sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

-Buenos Días Sirius, vamos a dejar las cortesías de un lado y vamos al grano ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?, ¿para qué me contactaste?- pregunto Amelia apenas vislumbro a Sirius en el Caldero Chorreante.

-Veras Amelia este verano se ha develado varias verdades, mi ahijado pudo reclamar su herencia de la cual no tenía conocimiento gracias a Dumbledore el cual oculta demasiados secretos para mi gusto y entre ellos esta la razón por la que te llame- Explico Sirius con calma, mientras la jefa del DMLE asentía con la cabeza para que continuara.

-Quiero que me ayudes a introducir a Harry en el ministerio, específicamente en el salón de las profecías porque descubrimos que existe una que involucra a mi ahijado y a Voldemort. Dumbledore ha estado en conocimiento de esta desde hace mucho tiempo y no se la ha contado a nadie, y dudo que si le preguntamos nos vaya a decir. – prosiguió él dejando a su acompañante un poco sorprendida por esta revelación.

Después de pensarlo por un momento Amelia por fin dijo –Te hoy ayudar por nuestra amistad y principalmente porque a mí también me interesa saber lo que dice esta dichosa profecía por lo cual mañana mismo podemos hacerlo; nos vemos en la entrada del ministerio a las siete de la mañana ya que a esa hora no hay muchas personas por allí.

-Cabe destacar que nada de lo que aquí se ha dicho puede trascender a otras personas- proclamo Sirius con cautela para no ofender a Bones.

-No te preocupes por eso nadie sabrá lo que aquí se habló a menos que me autorices a decirlo- replico la mujer confiadamente.

Mientras Sirius se reunía con la jefe del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, Harry y Hermione habían hecho su camino a Gringotts disfrazados a la manera muggle para no despertar segundas miradas , en busca de la ayuda duende para resolver el problema de los Horrocrux por lo cual se reunieron con su gerente de cuentas.

-Es posible hacer lo que me dice Lord Potter pero para eso necesitamos saber la ubicación de los objetos- expreso Griphook con la intención de ayudar a sus empleadores.

-Ya habíamos pensado en eso y creemos que en la bóveda Slytherin podemos conseguir alguna pista de lo que son y donde podemos encontrarlos, además creemos que en mi segundo año cuando enfrente al basilisco ya destruí uno- dijo Harry dejando sorprendido al duende.

Y es que tanto el cómo Hermione desde que se enteraron de la existencia de estas cosas habían estado analizando lo que estos objetos pudieran ser ya sabían que la cicatriz fue un Horrocrux accidental pero cuales habían sido los que de verdad había planeado hacer y esto los llevo al diario de Tom Riddle que de acuerdo con los recuerdos de Harry cuando lo atravesó con el colmillo del basilisco también perdió una sustancia oscura como la que broto de su cicatriz dándoles la razón que en efecto este era un contenedor del alma de Voldemort.

-Eso es factible, voy a pedirle a un duende que los acompañe hasta la bóveda y después nos volvemos a reunir aquí para ver si pudieron encontrar algo de ayuda- aseguro el ejecutivo con una sonrisa mostrando toda su dentadura.

Bajaron a la bóveda correspondiente y se pasearon a través de ella analizando los objetos que en allí se almacenaban hasta que una pequeña caja con una serpiente a modo de cerradura les llamo la atención; Harry la tomo en sus manos y susurro en parsel para abrirla después de estudiar la cerradura e inmediatamente cedió el cerrojo dejando a la vista un pergamino con un listado de coordenadas bajo el título de Horrocrux.

Voldemort había elegido esta caja por el mecanismo de seguridad que tenía en el que solo un hablante de parsel podía abrirlo, esto lo hizo de esta manera porque tenía la idea de que él era el único que podía hablar esta lengua por lo cual allí iba estar seguro su más importante secreto. Es de mencionar que aunque Dumbledore pensaba que la capacidad que tenía Harry para hablar parsel era gracias a Tom Riddle que según él le transfirió alguna de sus habilidades en el momento del ataque cuando era un bebe, qué pensaría si se enterara que no era así y que en la familia Potter habían antecedentes de hablantes de esta lengua como quedó demostrado mediante el estudio de los antepasados de Harry en sus clases de historia en la isla.

Una vez que obtuvieron lo que querían regresaron a la oficina de Griphook y Hermione fue la encargada de dar las noticias. –Encontramos algo que nos puede ayudar, en la bóveda estaba esta caja con una cerradura que solo se abría hablando en parsel, la cual contenía este pergamino que tiene una serie de coordenadas de sonde se encuentran ubicados los objetos pero igual no sabemos lo que son.

-No se preocupen por eso nuestros rompedores de maldiciones pueden detectar las fuentes de magia oscura e identificar fácilmente donde se encuentra exactamente el objeto maldito, claro todo esto gracias a una pequeña suma de dinero- expreso el duende con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto estamos dispuestos a pagar por su trabajo, además debemos tomar en cuenta que de esa lista ya el diario esta fuera, y es posible que así como le dio este a Malfoy también pudo haberle dado otro a algún otro mortifago; por lo que sugeriría si no es mucha molestia investigar las bóvedas de los mortifagos por la existencia de algún contenedor de alma solo para estar seguros que no hay ninguno escondido en esta institución- dijo Harry.

-Usted tiene un buen punto Lord Potter, tenga por seguro que voy hablar con el presidente del banco que también es nuestro rey para hacer la búsqueda en las bóvedas de mortifagos- proclamó el duende.

-Yo creo que con esto hemos terminado nuestros negocios por el día de hoy, es mejor que partamos para no tentar más nuestra suerte; si no es mucha molestia por favor nos envía una carta en cuanto descifren a donde lleva cada coordenada para decidir cuál es el siguiente paso a seguir.- Expreso Harry mientras se levantaba tomando a Hermione y extendiéndole la mano al duende en señal de despedida.

Regresaron a Black Manor y le explicaron a los otros los detalles de lo que habían encontrado en la bóveda Slytherin además de lo que creían que era, al igual dieron la noticia de que los duendes estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos; estas revelaciones le dieron el empuje a Sirius para decirles el resultado de su reunión con Amelia Bones contándoles que debían estar en las puertas del ministerio a las siete del día siguiente para no levantar sospechas; después de esta reunión improvisada el resto de su día transcurrió de manera normal a la espera del resultado discusión que la orden tendría.

En la noche mientras Harry yacía en su cama abrazado a Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en el día, además de tener un poco de incertidumbre por lo que pueda decir la profecía sobre su papel en la guerra que se avecinaba. Su esposa sintiendo su molestar comenzó a darle besos en su pecho para que se relajara y pudiera dormir, mientras ella hacia eso él se estaba excitando y no iba poder controlar su instinto de hacerla suya como tantas veces ya lo había hecho en su estancia en la isla por lo cual le dijo.

-Mione si sigues haciendo eso, no respondo por las consecuencias.

-Y quien dijo que quiero que te detengas- replico ella con una sonrisa pícara y se subió a horcadas sobre el.-Harry debes relajarte mañana nos espera un día muy pesado debemos hablar con Remus y Tonks sobre lo que dijeron los vejetes en la reunión de esta noche, pero primero debemos ir al ministerio y no quiero que te preocupes antes de tiempo.-prosiguió ella.

El ante estas declaraciones ni se contuvo más y la atrajo hacia si para darle un beso voraz donde demostraba todo el deseo que sentía por ella, lo giro en la cama quedando el ahora sobre ella y comenzó a repartirle beso a lo largo de su cuello y hombros para luego regresar a su boca y fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Mientras que con sus manos recorría todo su cuerpo para quitarle la pequeña dormilona que estaba usando esa noche dejando al descubierto sus senos sin nada que impida su visión sobre ellos; la observo durante un tiempo logrando que Hermione se colocara roja y atrayéndolo a ella para darle un beso.

Y así esa noche se amaron como tantas veces lo habían hecho pronunciando sus nombres entre gemidos mientras se fundían en uno solo hasta llegar al tan esperado clímax al mismo tiempo gritando el nombre del otro al unísono, para luego derrumbarse en el cansancio y dormir relajados esa noche.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para poder estar a tiempo en las puertas del ministerio y cumplir con la primera tarea del día, ya que luego tendrían una discusión en familia para saber que había ocurrido en la reunión de la orden del fénix que pudiera ser de su interés. Después de unos minutos de espera apareció por fin la jefa del DMLE, Amelia Bones quien los escaneo de arriba abajo valorando la calidad de sus disfraces que eran irreconocibles a la vista de cualquier persona y lo mejor de todo como estaban hechos de magia no levantarían ninguna sospecha sobre ellos.

-Síganme vamos a ir al salón de las profecías a esta hora no hay mucha gente será fácil entrar sin hacer mucho escándalo sobre la cantidad de personas que nos dirigimos hacia allá- dijo por fin Amelia.

Entraron al ministerio y dirigieron directamente al salón de profecías no sin antes pasar por el e4scaneo auror que se limitó a lo mínimo gracias a que estaban en compañía de Bones. Ya en el salón los cuatro comenzaron a repasar los anaqueles en busca de la esfera que le correspondía a Harry, una vez encontrada salieron de manera rápida del ministerio llevándose junto con ellos a Bones porque ella también tenía derecho a saber que dice dicha esfera. Así se aparecieron en la sala de Black Manor y se dispusieron a activarla junto con Tonks y Remus que los estaban esperando en la mansión.

-«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...»

-Por esa basura es que Dumbledore me ha manipulado en lo que me va de vida porque como yo lo veo el niño de la profecía también Neville, y de acuerdo con eso Voldemort me mata o yo lo mato, no hay de otra además, que ahora si tiene sentido lo que dijo Dobby; Dumbledore me quiere como cordero de sacrificio para el cubrirse de gloria al matar a Tom.-dijo Harry furioso.

-Ya cachorro cálmate tienes razón en todo lo que dices pero debemos actuar con cautela aunque yo mismo me esté muriendo de las ganas de ir a buscar al viejo y matarlo con mis propias manos- dijo Sirius molesto mientras Hermione tomaba a Harry en sus brazos para tratar de calmarlo.

-Harry él tiene razón, además nosotros tenemos ventaja sobre él, ya que no sabe que tenemos la profecía y sabemos sus otros secretos y ya estamos trabajando sobre ellos- completo Hermione sentada en sus piernas en el intento de derribar su ira y se concentrara solo en ella.

Ante este hecho Amelia entrecerró los ojos por la intimidad con la que la chica se colocaba en las piernas del adolescente y el hecho de que los demás no decían nada sobre ello; parecían acostumbrados a tales muestras de afecto, lo cual la dejo con más dudas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de los cinco por lo que decidió expresar su inquietud.

-¿Hay algo que no me están diciendo?- dijo mientras señalaba a Harry y Hermione que ahora estaba abrazada a él.

-La verdad es que ya habías tardado mucho en hacer esa pregunta- le dijo Sirius a ella con una sonrisa pícara.- Te vamos a contar pero antes te pedimos que jures por tu magia que no repetirás nada de lo que se te diga aquí a menos que nosotros mismos lo divulguemos o te demos autorización para hacerlo lo que deja disuelto tu juramento-después de pensarlo un momento Bones asintió y procedió hacer lo que se le pidió.

-Yo Amelia Bones juro por mi magia que no divulgare nada de lo que me digan en esta sala a menos que cuente con la autorización para hacerlo o salga a la luz pública por los involucrados.

-Bien cumplidas con las formalidades nos complace en presentarles a Lord Harry Potter Gryffindor Revenclaw Slytherin y a Lady Hermione Potter White Hufflepuff asistentes casados a través de una unión de almas gemelas- dijo Remus encargándose de hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.

Ahora la mujer estaba con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de procesar ese pedazo de información que se le había dado por lo que exigió explicaciones sobre ello, las cuales fueron atendidas relatándole la historia completa de lo acontecido durante ese verano incluyendo su estancia en la isla y los descubrimientos que habían hecho con relación a los Horrocrux de Voldemort.

-Dumbledore les hizo todo eso a ustedes y no lo han denunciado ya debería de haberse hecho y condenado al beso del dementor o atravesar el velo de la muerte y aun creo que es una pena que no hace justicia a todo el daño que les ha causado- expreso Amelia furiosa.

-Tranquila que nuestra venganza ya ha sido preparada y se estará ejecutando a partir del primero de septiembre cuando empiece el nuevo curso en Hogwarts- explico Remus con una sonrisa depredadora.

-¡Ah Sí! , ¿Que van hacer para que pague?, yo también sugeriría que se les hiciera un diagnostico a tus supuestos padres muggles Hermione solo para saber hasta qué punto están metidos en toda esta conspiración contra los dos de ustedes- exclamo la jefa del DMLE.

-Simple lo someteremos a unas cuantas leyes duende que lo dejaran en la ruina y con su prestigio por el suelo creemos que ese es un mejor castigo para que sufra lentamente a que muera sin haber pagado todo los que nos ha hecho; en cuanto lo que nos planteas sobre los Granger no lo habíamos pensado pero lo tomaremos en cuenta y agradeceríamos si nos das una mano con ello- hablo Harry pensativamente mientras reconfortaba a su esposa que se afligió un poco ante la mención de sus padres.

-Me encantaría estar en el gran salón para ver la cara del viejo cuando hagan eso y cuenten conmigo para hacer el diagnostico a los Granger creo que estaré dirigiéndome a ellos cuando inicie la escuela también- Dijo Amelia dispuesta a ayudar a la pareja.

-No te preocupes por eso aquí mi bella esposa y ello te extendemos una cordial invitación para que nos acompañe en la cena de inicio de curso como dueños de la escuela- replico Harry con un poco de diversión.

-Espera un momento me están diciendo ¿que ustedes son dueños de la Hogwarts?- volvió a replicar la mujer con un tono sorprendido.

-Por supuesto querida jefe, como te habíamos dicho al ellos ser los heredero de los fundadores tienen el pleno control sobre el castillo- pronuncio Tonks con un poco de diversión en su tono de voz.

-Siendo así estoy encantada de asistir a tan importante cena, ahora si me permiten podría usar su red flu para salir de aquí hacia el ministerio.

-Adelante tienes nuestro permiso para usar nuestra chimenea- expuso Sirius despreocupadamente.

Una vez que Amelia partió hacia el ministerio los cinco de ellos se quedaron en la sala cada quien metido en sus pensamientos sobre todo una castaña a la que le habían dado un poco en que pensar con respecto a sus padres muggles que también podrían haber sido manipulados para que la tuvieran con ellos y lo que escucho durante la reunión de la orden a hurtadillas junto a Sirius.

**Como lo prometí este fue un nuevo capítulo de mi s historia espero que haya sido de su agrado y pido disculpas por mi intento de lemmon además de dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un reviews. Me despido hasta el próximo fin de semana cuando estaré subiendo un nuevo capítulo sino lo subo antes. Besos de chocolate para todos los lectores!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO V**

Después de un momento de meditación por parte de los cinco antes mencionado Harry rompió finalmente el silencio que se había formado.-Ahora que la Señora Bones se fue me gustaría saber que ocurrió en la reunión de la Orden del Fénix en la noche de ayer-.

Remus tomando la palabra se dispuso a relatar los hechos. –Cuando llegamos a Grimmauld Place ya todos se encontraban en el lugar incluyendo a los menores Weasley…

Inicio flashback

Sirius, Remus y Tonks entraron a la mansión y se encontraron con el panorama de que todos ya se encontraban en la sala faltando solo ellos tres para dar inicio a la discusión de esa noche, por lo que en el momento que colocaron un pie en el recinto Dumbledore se puso de pie y dio inicio a la reunión.

-Los he citado aquí esta noche porque ya solo falta una semana para que inicie el nuevo curso escolar y necesito que tu Remus vayas a buscar a Harry y lo traigas a la casa de seguridad para que vaya a comprar sus útiles escolares; También necesitamos que alguien vaya a buscar a la señorita Granger que según mis fuentes ya debería de haber regresado de su viaje a Francia con sus padres.- Explico el director con su tono de abuelo a los presentes.

-Está bien, mañana en la tarde los busco y los llevo a comprar sus cosas al callejón Diagon por lo que en la noche ya estaríamos aquí, pero si me permite acotar me gustaría que Sirius me acompañara a buscar a los dos de ellos debido a que para Harry seria toda una sorpresa poder ver a su padrino- dijo contesto Remus con cautela por lo que pudiera decirle el viejo por sus sugerencia.

-Me parece una buena propuesta de tu parte vayan los dos y entonces nos vemos mañana en la noche con los dos adolescentes- replico Dumbledore con el mejor tono que pudo ya que no estaba de acuerdo con que Sirius se sumara a la tarde de compras con los chicos.

-Cambiando de tema, sabrán que Voldemort está de vuelta por lo tanto hay que hacer planes para combatirlo, por lo que todos deben estar pensando lo mismo que yo que una nueva guerra se avecina.- prosiguió el hombre con los puntos a tratar.

-Si tienes razón y por eso deberíamos estar entrenando a Harry debido a que Voldemort siempre está detrás de el- dijo Sirius con seriedad.

-Mi querido amigo porque deberíamos entrenarlo lo que el necesita es llevar una vida normal no estar entrometiéndose en asuntos que no le competen- explico Dumbledore con cuidado.

-Y yo estoy de acuerdo el sus amigos son solo unos niños que no deben entrometerse en nada relacionado con la guerra que tenemos en cuenta si por mi fuera mis hijos no se encontraran aquí esta noche.- lo secundo Molly autoritariamente dando por zanjada la discusión.

De esa manera continuaron hablando sobre puntos de poca relevancia como que iban a formar grupos de vigilancia para seguir a los mortifagos identificados y para la protección de Hogwarts en caso de que se necesitase.

Fin flash back

-Así que de eso se trató la dichosa reunión de la orden; decidir que iban hacer conmigo sin tener en cuanta mi opinión.- expreso Harry un poco molesto con la situación.

-Sí y por eso hay que hacer las cosa bien, ustedes dos van aparecerse en sus respectivas casa para que Remus y yo podamos ir a buscarlos y no levantar ninguna sospecha debido a que no vamos solos debido a que el viejo no confía en nosotros.- di8jo Sirius colocando sobre la mesa el plan de acción para ese día.

-Hay que tomar en cuenta que no se pueden aparecer directamente en sus casas porque Dumbledore puede tener algunas alarmas que nos podrían delatar.- prosiguió Remus explicando la situación.

-Tienes razón por eso no nos vamos aparecer directamente sino cerca de jardín trasero de cada una de las casas, esto era algo que Harry y yo habíamos platicado que podía ocurrir- respondió Hermione a la inquietud del hombre lobo.

-¡Brillante chicos!, así haremos entonces, también quiero que desilusionen los anillos para que no se den cuenta hasta que ya sea tarde como lo tenemos planeado.- replico Sirius con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso ya está hecho- dijo Harry mostrando su mano al igual que la de su esposa.

-Como todo ya está decidido lo mejor es que partamos cada quien a su destino que todavía tenemos que encontrarnos con Kingsley y Mundungus que fueron las personas asignadas para acompañarnos durante la tarde y velar que lleguemos a la sede.- hablo Remus mientras se colocaba de pie para partir a su destino.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo porque tienen que enviar tanta gente para escoltar dos adolescentes que según ellos están bajo su control- pregunto Tonks un poco confusa por la situación.

-Precisamente por eso, sino van estos otros miembros corren el riesgo de que Sirius, Remus o tu misma se den cuenta que algo anda mal con nosotros; así que la misión de los otros dos es colocar un confundus en los tres de ustedes si por casualidad empiezan a sospechar- le explico Hermione a la joven auror.

-Ven porque mi esposa es la bruja más inteligente de nuestras generación- dijo Harry con orgullo y con un toque de diversión en su voz.

-¡Harry!- replico ella dándole un manotazo detrás de la cabeza.-No digas esas cosas que me haces sonrojar-

-Ya, ya sabemos que existe mucho amor entre ustedes pero es momento de irnos o se nos hará tarde- dijo Sirius rompiendo el momento vergonzoso entre los dos amantes que se estaban mirando intensamente a sus ojos.

Así desaparecieron de Black Manor, cada quien al destino que le correspondía; Cuando Sirius llego a Privet Drive acompañado de Kingsley quien era su guardián asignado, procedió a tocar la puerta de la vivienda e inmediatamente apareció una mujer delgada y con el cuello más largo de lo normal, la cual no era otra que Petunia Dursley.

-Buenas tardes, señora Petunia yo soy Sirius Black el padrino de Harry y vengo a recogerlo para llevarlo conmigo por la semana que resta de vacaciones.- dijo el merodeador siendo secundado por un asentimiento de su acompañante.

-¡Harryyyy! Te busca un fenómeno de tu mundo que dice ser tu padrino- grito la mujer desde la planta baja dejando a sus dos espectadores un poco sorprendidos por l forma en la que se refería a ellos.

-Ya tía Petunia no tienes que gritar no soy sordo- expreso Harry mientras bajaba la escaleras adelantándose para darle un gran abrazo a Sirius como si tuviera tiempo que no la había visto.

-Bien cachorro estás listo para irte conmigo a mi casa- pregunto el hombre mientras se separaba de Harry.

-Por supuesto deja que subo por mi baúl.- dijo el adolescente haciendo el amague para subir de nuevo en busca de su equipaje.

-No hace falta que subas – le restó importancia Sirius mientras agitaba su varita y convocaba el baúl del muchacho, para luego encogerlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Todo esto ante la atónita mirada de Petunia Dursley que no podía creer que los monstruos como ella su marido los llamaban estuvieran haciendo magia dentro de su casa por lo que no lo soporto más y los empujo fuera de su casa cerrándoles la puerta en la cara con la intención de no seguir presenciando más actos de los fenómenos. Ya afuera Sirius recordó que no estaba solo por lo que procedió a presentar a su acompañante que todavía estaba un poco absorto por el comportamiento de la mujer.

-Cachorro este hombre que ves aquí es Kingsley un miembro de la orden del fénix que muy amablemente nos estará acompañando por nuestro recorrido por el callejón Diagon en la búsqueda de tus útiles escolares; por cierto nos vamos a encontrar con tu amiga Hermione en el caldero chorreante para hacer las compras juntos- después de la presentación se desaparecieron hacia su primer destino.

Mientras esto pasaba en Privet Drive en otra parte ocurría una escena un poco similar, Remus había llegado a la entrada de una linda casa de clase media con Mundungus su guardia asignado, por lo cual procedió a tocar a la puerta siendo recibido por una mujer de pelo castaño un poco desordenado como lo usaba Hermione.

-Buenas tardes señora Granger mi nombre es Remus Lupin y este de aquí es mi escolta al cual todos le dicen Mundungus, estamos aquí para recoger a su hija par la última semana de vacaciones- dijo el hombre lobo con cortesía.

-Sí, pasen los estábamos esperando ya mi niña tiene todas sus cosas preparadas en este momento está en la sala leyendo un libro- expreso la mujer con un tono dulce.

Entraron a la casa y tal como lo había dicho la mujer Hermione se encontraba en un sofá sosteniendo un libro mientras leía y con su baúl a un lado a la espera de quien la fuera a buscar, cuando se dio cuenta que la observaban por lo cual levanto la vista y se encontró con Remus al cual saludo con unos de sus abrazos especiales.

-Hola Hermione me enviaron para llevarte a comprar tus cosas y para llevarte a la casa de Sirius para que pases el resto del verano junto con tus amigos.- dijo el hombre después que ella lo soltó.

-Remus que bueno que me viniste a buscar- hablo Hermione mientras que en voz baja le expreso.-Tuve que colocarles otro confundus porque es se habían dado cuenta que estaba un poco cambiada y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer- después de decirle esto pregunto en voz alta- Y, tu acompañante ¿Quién es?.-

-Ah! Se me olvido presentártelo este es Mundungus él también es miembro de la orden del fénix- introdujo Remus al hombre.

-Ok cuando nos vamos! Ya quiero ver a Harry, Ron y Ginny para contarles lo que aprendí este verano en Francia- expreso ella con falsa alegría al nombrar a los pelirrojos.

-Ahora mismo, nos aparecemos en el Caldero Chorreante, allí nos debe de estar esperando Sirius junto con Harry para ir hacer las compras- mientras decía esto tomo el baúl de la chica lo encogió y lo guardo en su bolsillo indicándole que se despidiera para luego tomarla del brazo y desaparecerse de la residencia.

Tal como lo predijo Remus ya los otros dos se encontraban a la espera de ellos por lo que apenas entraron Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo para darle uno de sus famosos apretones como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo al cual el respondió comunicándose con ella en su mente _"¡Mione estas bien! ¿Cómo te fue en tu casa?"_ "_Todo salió como lo habíamos planeado el único inconveniente fue que tuve que colocarles otro confundus porque se dieron cuenta que estaba un poco cambiada aparte de que me dolió verlos y pensar que me han engañado, no sabía como tratarlos"_ le respondió ella con un poco de tristeza ante sus situación.

A lo que le contesto _"tranquila amor ya abra tiempo de confrontarlos y hacer que nos digan la verdad" " Lo sé pero es que duele, cambiando de tema ¿cómo te fue a ti con tus tíos?"_ respondió ella resignada _"Tuve que hacerles lo mismo que tu porque como le explicaba que de un muchacho enclenque ahora había uno con masa muscular" _dijo el con un poco de _ironía "Tienes razón no pensamos en esa parte del plan; creo que será mejor que les prestemos atención a nuestros acompañantes"_ termino ella para volver a concentrase en las personas que los rodeaban.

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo está mi brujita linda? ¿No le vas a dar un abrazo al tío Sirius?-dijo este abriendo sus brazos para recibirla.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo has estado?- respondió ella mientras se acercaba a saludarlo como se debía.

-Bien, ahora que soy un hombre libre de hacer lo que quiera, y ya que estamos todos es momento de que vallamos de compras- expreso el hombre mientras los sacaba del lugar hacia el Callejón Diagon.

-Pero primero tenemos que hacer una parada en el banco por dinero para las compras- dijo Harry siguiendo a su padrino junto con Hermione.

-Nada de eso, todo corre por mi cuenta, todo para consentir a mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo- replico el hombre con determinación.

-Espero que no te retractes de tu palabra porque pienso comprar muchos libros en la librería- dijo Hermione con un poco de diversión en su voz.

-Canuto no sabes en lo que te has metido, cuando mi mejor amiga entra a una librería sale con por lo menos diez libros para lectura ligera- prosiguió Harry burlándose de su padrino.

-Pues, no me importa, yo tengo bastante dinero y lo mejor es gastarlo en ustedes que son mis dos adolescentes favoritos en todo el mundo- combatió el merodeador a los dos chicos.

-Está bien, como ya el banco está descartado creo que mejor comenzamos por obtener túnicas nuevas, luego al boticario por los ingredientes para las pociones después vamos a la tienda de mascotas por chucherías para Hedwig y Crookshanks; por ultimo Flourish y Blotts para ir por los libros correspondiente y los extras para Hermione- determino Remus diseñando así el itinerario a seguir para las compras.

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con este por lo que pasaron toda la tarde en el Callejón Diagon obteniendo todo lo necesario para el inicio del nuevo periodo de clases en Hogwarts y como era de esperarse donde más tardaron fue en la librería porque Remus y Hermione se pasearon por toda ella buscando algún libro interesante que comprar ya que Sirius les había dado carta blanca a ambos para comprar todos los que quisieran, pero debido a que ya se habían leído casi toda la biblioteca Black no encontraron nada de su interés por lo que terminaron con solo dos libros extras cada uno.

-Bien creo que hemos terminado ya tenemos todo lo necesario es momento de que partamos para Grimmauld Place, ya todos nos deben de estar esperando- dijo Sirius levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado cuando se detuvieron por unos helados.

Ante estas declaraciones Sirius tomo por un brazo a Harry mientras que Remus hacia lo mismo con Hermione y se parecieron en las afueras de la mansión siendo seguidos de sus acompañantes quienes habían mantenido su distancia durante la estancia en el Callejón Diagon por lo cual Canuto procedió a darles el secreto de la ubicación de la casa para que la pudieran ver.

-Wow Sirius tu casa está bajo un fidelio- expreso la única chica del grupo colocando su mejor cara de asombro.

-Por supuesto todas las casas de familias antiguas están protegidas por este encanto solo los jefes de ellas tienen el conocimiento de la ubicación de las propiedades- explico el hombre a modo de dato curioso.

-Eso esta bien, podemos entrar ya, es que estoy un poco cansado y quisiera sentarme- dijo Harry para que continuaran su camino al interior de la mansión.

-Por supuesto vamos adentro- dijo su padrino conduciéndolos a la puerta de entrada.

**Bien aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia espero que sea de su agrado me despido de ustedes al próximo. Besos…**


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO VI**

La visión que lo recibió dentro de la mansión fue una sala llena de cabezas pelirrojas y los miembros más viejos de la orden reunidos tomando el té a la espera de su llegada; en el momento en que Molly Weasley se percató que estaban en la puerta se abalanzo encima de Harry para darle uno de sus famosos abrazos quiebra huesos marca Weasley haciendo un lado de manera brusca a Hermione y a los otros que lo acompañaban; Harry se molestó ante este comportamiento y solo tenía ganas de agarrar a la mujer y apartarla de manera violenta. Hermione sintiendo la ira que emanaba de él se apresuró a comunicarse a través de su enlace _"Amor cálmate, no podemos echar a perder nuestro plan, no importa las ganas que tengas de maldecirlos a todos en este instante" "Lo sé, pero es que se me hace difícil controlarme, pero te prometo que lo haré" _respondió el muchacho a cambio y justo en el instante que pensó la última palabra la matriarca Weasley por fin lo libero de sus brazos y dijo:

-Harry querido que bueno que ya estás aquí; te estábamos esperando con impaciencia, sabes estas un poco flaco voy a prepararte algo de comer- ante esta declaración ambos chicos fruncieron el seño como era posible que esta mujer dijera que estaba flaco si tenía más musculatura que en toda su vida.

-No gracias Sra. Weasley ya merendamos algo antes de venir para acá así que podemos esperar hasta la cena no se preocupe- expresó Harry con un tono dulce pero un poco forzado.

-A bueno no importa en la cena te serviré un buen plato, porque de verdad estas muy flaco- volvió a replicar la mujer.

-Como usted quiera Sra. Weasley- dijo Harry y viendo como ignoraba deliberadamente a su esposa decidió incluirla en la conversación.-Sra. Weasley Hermione y yo estamos un poco cansados del día de compras- y dirigiéndose a Sirius pregunto- Podrías mostrarnos nuestras habitaciones para dejar todo allí y darnos una ducha.-

-No te preocupes cachorro ya les muestro sus cuartos en esta casa los pueden decorara como ustedes quieran ya que serán fijos solo para ustedes-expreso Canuto a lo que la matriarca replico.

-Sirius querido ya dispuse el uso de las habitaciones, Harry dormirá con mi Ronald y Hermione con mi Ginny de esta manera es mejor porque así se hacen compañía.

-Tonterías esta casa tiene suficientes habitaciones y yo quiero que mis ahijados tengan uno para ellos solos en mi casa- respondió Sirius un poco molesto por la actitud de la mujer regordeta.

-Pero, pero yo ya dispuse las habitaciones y como que tus ahijados si hasta donde yo sé Harry es tu único ahijado- prosiguió la mujer no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer.

-Mira Molly, agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo pero esta es mi casa y yo decido donde quiero que ellos duerman, y con respecto a lo otro me hice tutor mágico de Hermione debido a que no necesito el consentimiento de sus padres porque ellos no tienen voz ni voto en el mundo mágico y ella necesitaba a alguien que la representara, por eso la llamo ahijada de cariño, ahora si me disculpas voy a mostrarles sus habitaciones- finalizo el hombre dándole la espalda y guiando a los chicos a la parte de arriba.

Apenas los tres de ellos llegaron a la parte superior y entraron en el cuarto que iba a ser de Harry no pudieron contenerse más y arrancaron a reír por la cara que coloco la mujer cuando Canuto la contradijo y no hizo lo que ella quería debido a que está acostumbrada que todo el mundo hace su santa voluntad.

-Vieron la cara de Molly cuando dije mis ahijados- pregunto el merodeador después de reponerse de su ataque de risa.

-Si su cara no tenía precio sin embargo, debemos tener cuidado con lo que decimos- le reprendió Hermione pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mi querida esposa tiene razón debemos tener cuidado con nuestras palabras, hay que tener todo en secreto hasta el último momento para que ya no puedan hacer nada para contrarrestarnos- añadió Harry todavía un poco divertido por la situación.

-¡Aguafiestas!; bien esta es su habitación ya Dobby trajo sus efectos personales y los coloco aquí, la habitación de al lado es la que te corresponde a ti Hermione; antes de que protesten yo sé que no van aceptar dormir separados por lo que las habitaciones se conectan a través del armario y ustedes son los únicos que pueden accionar el pasadizo ya me encargue de eso- explico Sirius las nuevas disposiciones en esa casa.

-Saben una cosa, lamento que esta semana voy a tener que usar la ropa vieja de Duddley- gimió Harry un poco consternado por su situación.

-Ve el lado positivo amor, por lo menos ahora no te vas a ver desnutrido con ella porque la rellenaras con tu musculatura- contesto Hermione un poco sonrrojada por su declaración.

-Tienes razón y por cosas como esa es que te amo tanto- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara atrayéndola hacia si para darle un beso apasionado.

-Ya enamorados, es mejor que bajemos antes de que alguien venga a buscarnos su ducha la van a tener que dejar para después- hablo Sirius separándolos a lo que ellos lo hicieron pero un poco sonrrojados porque se habían olvidado que no estaban solos.

-¡Dobby!- llamo Hermione después de recuperarse de la pena. –Si mi Sra. Potter- respondió la criatura a su llamado. –Podrías colocar mi baúl al pie de la cama en la habitación de al lado por favor- le pidió ella educadamente a lo que el elfo respondió. –Poe supuesto ama Sra. Potter- y con estallido el elfo desapareció a cumplir con su tarea.

-Ahora si podemos bajar- repuso la mujer joven después de dejar todo en orden.

En el tiempo que ellos estuvieron en la parte superior de la casa en la sala se estaba viviendo un silencio un poco tenso, sobre todo por parte de los Weasley no a causa del rechazo a la propuesta de la propuesta de la matriarca sino por lo que dijo Sirius de que ahora él también era el tutor mágico de Hermione aunque cambiaron su semblante cuando sintieron que los otros estaban bajando las escaleras.

-Gente ya estamos devuelta los chicos dejaron para más tarde la ducha así que podemos dar por iniciada la reunión- anuncio Sirius entrando en la habitación y buscando un lugar donde sentarse seguido muy de cerca por los chicos que decidieron ocupar el mismo sofá de tres plazas junto a él a pesar de que los pelirrojos menores se habían hecho a un lado para que se sentaran junto a ellos.

-Yo estaba pensando que como ustedes ya hicieron sus compras en el Callejón Diagon lo mejor es que se queden aquí en Grimmauld Place y no salgan para no llamar la atención de los mortifagos- inicio Dumbledore la conversación con su mejor tono de abuelo.

-Opino lo mismo quedémonos todos aquí en la mansión y así todos los chicos salen juntos para el tren el primero de septiembre- apoyo Molly la propuesta anterior.

Después de lo que dijo la matriarca Weasley nadie dijo nada por lo que se asumió que así se iban a desarrollar las cosas por la semana que quedaba de verano antes del inicio del nuevo periodo; dentro de esta reunión no pasó desapercibido para los merodeadores las miradas que lanzaba su muy querido director en dirección de Harry y Hermione que estaban sentados juntos conversando, sin prestarle atención a lo que estaban diciendo los demás, por lo cual en momentos como ese Sirius le da gracias a todas las deidades que puedan haber, el hecho de que sus ahijados seguían viéndose como quinceañeros a causa de los encantos existentes en la isla, que aunque se veían las mejoras físicas obtenidas por el ejercicio, no se reflejaba la edad que realmente tenían por el paso del tiempo en su fortaleza tropical.

-Otra cosa que creo que es bueno comunicarles, es que este año el Ministro Fudge está colocando un alto inquisidor en Hogwarts el cual también será el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, esto debido a que el Sr. Ministro no cree que Voldemort ha regresado; por lo cual quiere investigar la escuela- Explico Dumbledore después de su escaneo un poco apesadumbrado a lo que los chicos le prestaron atención y fruncieron el seño porque algo como eso no estaba dentro de sus planes pero ya verían que hacer con ese pedazo de información.

-¿Nos podría decir el nombre de este nuevo profesor de DCAO?- PREGUNTO Ron impacientemente.

-Siento mucho no poder contestarle, pero ni yo mismo se quién es la persona que van enviar al colegio al igual que ustedes me enterare el primer día de clases- volvió a explicar el director mirando a todos los presentes pero en especial a Harry por lo que este último pregunto:

-Y de acuerdo con usted profesor ¿Cuáles son las acciones que tomara esta persona que le Ministro está enviando?

-Yo creo que estará vigilando muy de cerca tanto a ti como a mí porque aún no cree que sea cierto el regreso de Voldemort y de esta manera prevenir que los rumores se sigan propagando, y no optar por preparar las fuerzas auror para el ataque que se avecina- le respondió el hombre sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente como queriendo traspasar su alma y descubrir todos sus secretos.

-En pocas palabras el ministerio lo que quiere mantenerme controlado para que la verdad no salga a luz pública- dijo Harry con un tono lleno de veneno por lo que Hermione le tomo discretamente la mano para que se controlara y no dijera nada que pudiera comprometerlos.

-Bueno de tanta charla, ya discutimos lo más importante que es a la permanencia de los chicos aquí en la casa de seguridad, así que propongo que pasemos al comedor para disfrutar de una deliciosa cena- expreso Molly un poco emocionada rompiendo de esta manera la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente ante las últimas declaraciones.

La verdad es que la matriarca estaba contenta porque ya se había asegurado que en los platos de Harry y Hermione tuvieran una pequeña dosis de poción de amor para que de esta manera sus hijos empezarán a parecerles atractivos; lástima que sus planes no se iban a dar, debido a que un travieso elfo domestico ya había revisado los alimentos de sus amos y por lo tanto tiro esos cambiándolos por otros que no estaban contaminados.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa la mujer se aseguró que los chicos no se sentaran juntos por lo que terminaron uno en frente del otro con un gemelo de un lado y del otro a Ginny y Ron respectivamente, este hecho hizo que ambos rodaran los ojos y comenzaran a comunicarse por su enlace mientras degustaban sus alimentos y los demás conversaban entre sí _"En serio la Sra. Weasley tiene un problema grave deberían llevarla a San Mungo para ver que está mal con ella"_ comento Hermione un poco irritada por la situación en la que se encontraban _"Amor tienes razón debe tener algún problema mental para comportarse de esa manera" _respondió Harry "_Exacto como se le ocurre que yo puedo fijarme en Ronald con esos modales que tiene en la mesa" _dijo ella a cambio con una mueca señalando a un lado donde estaba el pelirrojo comiendo como si nunca hubiera visto alimento alguno y con unos modales muy envidiables.

-Chicos y ¿qué han hecho este verano? – pregunto de repente Ron atragantándose con la comida.

-Yo me fui a Francia con mis padres y visite muchos lugares hermosos- respondió Hermione vagamente para los discursos que acostumbraba a dar sobre sus vacaciones de verano.

-En cuanto a mi ustedes saben que he estado confinado en la casa de mis tíos sobre todo este verano por el regreso de Voldemort no pude salir de ahí hasta esta última semana así que no he hecho nada interesante- añadió Harry sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-¿Cómo que no han hecho nada interesante?, si sus cuerpos se ven con más musculatura que cuando se fueron en vacaciones, además Harry tu estas un poco bronceado al igual que Hermione de ella lo entiendo por qué de seguro visito la playa en su viaje pero, ¿tu?- replico Ginny un poco molesta porque no le decían la verdad, además de que levanto algunas cejas dentro de los comensales que querían oír la repuesta a esta pregunta porque la pelirroja tenía razón en cuanto a los cambios físicos que poseían.

-¡Ah eso!, la verdad es que como me aburría en mi habitación decidí ponerme hacer ejercicio con la ayuda de algunos aparatos de Duddley que nunca ha usado y con respecto al broceado se debe a que ayude a mi tía Petunia con su jardín y pase muchas horas bajo el sol trabajando- contesto Harry tranquilamente como si estuviera hablando del clima tal como lo habían planeado por si alguien hacia preguntas sobre su aspecto.

-En cuanto a mí, me apunte en un gimnasio antes de irme a Francia para acondicionar mi cuerpo ya que Hogwarts no hago nada de actividad física; allí me colocaron una rutina de ejercicios que continúe haciendo mientras estuve de viaje por lo que he aquí los resultados- hablo Hermione aclarando las dudas de la pelirroja por lo que los demás también se dieron por satisfechos con las respuestas dadas; después de todo porque abrían de desconfiar de ellos si los tenían controlados y vigilados todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, los menores Weasley fruncieron el seño pero no dijeron nada más por temor a levantar alguna sospechas sobre sus intenciones hacia ellos, de esta manera la cena prosiguió su curso de manera calmada volviendo activarse los grupos de conversación a lo largo de la mesa. Una vez terminado los alimentos se trasladaron nuevamente a la sala para tomar el té y seguir conversando sobre los últimos acontecimientos en el mundo mágico por lo cual el pelirrojo menor aprovecho para llamar la atención de Harry para que pasara más tiempo con él y de esta manera acercarlo más a su hermana.

-Compañero te apetece una partida de ajedrez antes de dormir podemos jugar dos contra dos Ginny y tú y Hermione y yo- dijo el pelirrojo muy confiado de que su propuesta no iba a ser rechazada.

-Lo siento Ron pero no, yo estoy un poco cansado por el día de compras en el Callejón Diagon así que si me disculpan yo me voy a dormir- expreso Harry caminando hacia las escaleras y un poco molesto por como armo Ron las parejas para el juego.

-Espera, Harry yo subo contigo, también estoy cansada y me quiero ir a dormir así que ¡buenas noches a todos!- intervino Hermione rápidamente porque no quería quedarse sola entre toda esa gente.

Y de esta manera ambos subieron a sus habitaciones para así descansar de ese día de locos, Hermione dejo un hechizo en su cama para que el que la viera pensara que ella se encontraba dormida allí por si acaso alguien entraba a verificar y se trasladó a la habitación de al lado junto a su esposo el cual ya había hecho algo parecido en su cama para que pareciera que solo él se encontraba dormitando en el lugar.

El resto de la semana transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad entre reuniones de la orden, comidas interminables de la matriarca Weasley que aún no entendía que todo no se arreglaba con comida, rechazo a los pelirrojos menores para hacer lo que ellos querían y tratar de no quedarse a solas en ningún lugar junto a ellos. Hasta que llego el ultimo día de la semana que no era otro que el día propuesto por Molly para hacer una reunión entre amigos antes de irse a la escuela con la intención de volver a intentar suministrarles pociones de amor tanto a Harry como a Hermione debido a que había fracasado miserablemente toda la sema en su empresa.

**Y como todas las semanas aquí está un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Gracias por sus reviews**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola a todos siento mucho no haber subido un nuevo capítulo en todo el mes de diciembre pero es que se me hizo imposible debido a que mis hermanos estuvieron de vacaciones y no soltaron la computadora en todo ese tiempo así que no pude pasar ningún capitulo a partir de este espero volver a subir uno por semana como acostumbraba.**

**CAPITULO VII**

Esa mañana la matriarca Wesley levanto a todo mundo temprano para tener todo listo para la reunión que estaba planeando muy apasionadamente para llevar a cabo sus planes sin tomar en cuenta las opiniones del dueño de la casa; ella hacia lo que se le viniera en gana sin preguntar si contaba con la aprobación de Sirius para disponer de los objetos de la mansión, cosa que lo irritaba porque no le podía hacer nada a la regordeta mujer.

Ya cuando todo estaba listo de acuerdo a sus especificaciones la mujer se fue a buscar a todos los chicos para que se alistaran para la reunión de amigos, encontrándose en el camino con la imagen de Harry y Hermione muy juntos en el sofá de la sala de estar leyendo un libro en conjuntamente mientras que los demás Wesley estaban dispersos en lugar, lo cual no la dejo muy contenta por la cercanía que habían estado mostrando desde que llegaron Grimmauld Place.

-Harry querido sube arreglarte que dentro de poco llegan nuestros invitados y eso va para ustedes también- dijo Molly viendo a Harry con ternura para luego señalar al resto de los ocupantes de la sala bruscamente.

Ante esto él se comunicó telepáticamente con su esposa "_Recuérdame, ¿Por qué hacemos esto?_ A lo que ella contesto _"para no levantar sospechas"_ _"Si pero porque me tengo que calar a la mujer fastidiándome y tratándome como si fuera mi madre" _replico un poco desesperado Harry _"Cálmate y piensa que veremos a Neville y a Luna antes de irnos a la escuela y saber si podemos confiar en ellos aparte de que también vendrán tus compañeros del equipo de quidditch; además si prometes portarte bien puede que te recompense en la noche" _termino ella la conversación levantándose para dirigirse a su habitación.

Ante esto Harry gimió mentalmente _"amor no me digas esas cosas que sabes cómo me pongo, porque mejor no me acompañas a darme un baño y así me das un adelanto de mi recompensa" "lamento declinar tan deliciosa invitación, porque si lo hago podemos tardar mucho y alguien puede subir a buscarnos arruinando nuestros planes de mantener nuestra relación en secreto" _respondió ella con un tono de decepción _"aguafiestas_" expreso él su inconformidad mientras subían a las habitaciones.

Una vez listos bajaron de nuevo a la sala de estar a la espera de la llegada de sus amigos que aunque no pareciera estaban muy contentos de poder verlos porque de acuerdo al tiempo que pasaron en la isla ellos tenían tres años sin verlos, estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que alguien más entro en la habitación hasta que oyeron unos carraspeos que hicieron que se percataran que no estaban solos llamando su atención hacia su acompañante que no era otra que Ginny que estaba sentada en un mueble de una sola plaza con las piernas cruzadas en una pose que parecía ser sexy usando ropa un poco reveladora para la que estaban acostumbrados a verla usando que lo único que les dio a pensar fue que cada día iba de mal en peor si pensaba que usando ese tipo de vestimenta iba llamar la atención de Harry.

Estuvieron en un silencio incomodo hasta que por fin llegaron los invitados a la reunión lo cual los hizo sentir un gran alivio porque ya no podían soportar la tensión que se respiraba en el lugar a causa de la familia Wesley que les hizo recordar un incidente que sucedió dos días antes mientras se encontraban en la biblioteca estudiando los libros que allí se encontraban.

Inicio Flashback

Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la biblioteca tumbados en un mueble de dos plazas leyendo un libro para mantenerse alejados de los Wesley menores y su madre que los habían estado acosando sin cesar desde que llegaron a la casa para que pasaran tiempo juntos; cosa que no los entusiasmaba para nada cunado sintieron que alguien entro al lugar por lo que levantaron la vista para ver de quien se trataba y su sorpresa fue ver a las dos personas que menos deseaban que estuvieran en ese momento junto a ellos, los cuales no eran otros que Ron y Ginny.

-Compañero que haces aquí encerrado leyendo cuando podrías estar afuera montando una escoba jugando un partido de quidditch con todos nosotros y Hermione podría ser el árbitro- hablo Ron apenas entro en la habitación con su mejor cara para que no se le notara el disgusto de ver a la que se suponía que debía ser su mujer recostada en el que se supone debía ser su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento Ron pero no tengo ganas de volar, en estos momentos me encuentro bien donde estoy- respondió Harry sin apartarse de su esposa.

-¡Harry! mi hermano tiene razón deberías dejar de lado el estudio y distraerte junto a mi jugando un rato- dijo Ginny con un tono que pretendía ser seductor pero mal logrado a causa de su enojo por ver a los dos juntos en una posición muy cercana.

-Como ya le dije a tu hermano me encuentro muy bien donde estoy en este momento y no tengo ninguna intensión de moverme de aquí- repitió Harry mientras atraía a Hermione hacia si para que comprendieran la implicación de sus palabras.

Pero, los pelirrojos no aceptaron la señal que estaba enviando por lo que se quedaron en el lugar jugando ajedrez mágico lo cual irritaba de sobremanera a Hermione porque le quitaron su tiempo a solas con su marido _"amor cálmate solo ignóralos" _dijo Harry mentalmente para intentar calmar su molestia _"pero, es que era un tiempo para nosotros besarnos y estar juntos un rato; yo pensé que estando en la biblioteca ellos no se iban acercar" _le contesto ella haciendo un puchero que a él le pareció sexy y se tuvo que contener las ganas de tumbarla en el mueble y besarla hasta la inconciencia; cosa que no podía hacer por estar en compañía indeseada por lo cual se conformó con abrazarla más hacia el mientras se divertía al recibir las miradas molestas de los pelirrojos.

Fin Flashback

Después de salir de sus recuerdos compartidos se dieron cuenta que sus amigos estaban llegando por lo cual se dedicaron a conversar con ellos sobre cómo habían pasado su verano mientras procuraban mantenerse alejados de los Wesley menores, cosa que no paso desapercibid para unos cuantos de ellos en especial Neville y Luna los cuales no dijeron nada prefiriendo esperar hasta la escuela para poder cuestionarlos con calma.

Así transcurrió la tarde entre juegos, bromas, conversaciones y tomarle el pelo a Sirius hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse y cada quien ir a su habitación a descansar para el día siguiente regresar a los estudios. De todos ellos los únicos que estaban eufóricos porque llegara el día siguiente eran Harry y Hermione que estaban emocionados porque era el inicio de su plan maestro para deshacerse tanto de Dumbledore como Voldemort.

Pero, no todos estaban contentos como ellos por el eminente regreso a clases, tres pelirrojos estaban sumamente molestos porque todos sus planes fallaron, las pociones no les habían hecho ningún efecto a sus objetivos por lo cual se estaban cuestionando que había salido mal. Mientras los Wesley despotricaban por no saber que habían hecho mal Harry llevo a Hermione para su habitación para poder reclamar su recompensa.

-Sra. Potter yo creo que he sido un buen chico así que me merezco mi premio- dijo Harry mientras esparcía besos a lo largo del cuello de Hermione.

-mmm creo que se lo merece Sr. Potter por ser un niño bueno hoy- respondió ella antes de darle un beso profundo que les hizo subir la temperatura.

Harry no espero más para tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la cama donde comenzó a besarla apasionadamente a lo largo de su cuerpo sin dejar un solo lugar en darle atención hasta que la ropa comenzó a sobrar, por lo que se deshicieron de ella apresuradamente para que no existiera ninguna barrera entre sus ellos para poder entregarse en cuerpo y alma gran parte de la noche hasta que cayeron exhaustos por el acto de amor quedándose dormidos en los brazos del otro aun unidos.

El amanecer del siguiente día encontró a los dos amantes aun entrelazados entre si hasta que Dobby fue a despertarlos para evitar que alguien más lo hiciera y los encontrara juntos; se quedaron un momento más después que el pequeño elfo hizo su trabajo disfrutando los últimos momentos de calma para proceder alistarse para salir a la estación y poder dar inicio al primer paso de su venganza.

Por lo cual se arreglaron en silencio, para lego bajar a desayunar junto con los demás por última vez en ese condenado lugar al cual no querían regresar de nuevo. Después de la comida hicieron su camino a la estación de King Cross para tomar el tren que los llevaría de nuevo a Hogwarts por un nuevo comienzo de año.

-Harry, Hermione ya saben lo que tienen que hacer así que conserven la calma y hagan lo que hagan piensen antes de actuar- se despidió Sirius mientras los abrazaba en el andén hasta que lo interrumpió la mujer Wesley de manera brusca.

-Harry querido, quiero encargarte la seguridad de Ginebra confió en ti para que la ayudes en todo lo que necesite- expreso la mujer mientras lo estrujaba en su abrazo de la muerte.

-Sra. Wesley no sería mejor darle esa tarea a sus hermanos no a mí que no formo parte de su familia- le respondió el con un poco de molestia en su voz la cual no fue tomada en cuenta por la mujer.

-Tonterías tu eres de la familia y además los gemelos estarán pendientes de sus estudios y Ronald del bienestar de Hermione- replico la mujer.

-Y se puede saber porque Ron estará pendiente de mi bienestar- se sumó Hermione a la conversación antes de que Harry explotara por las insinuaciones que estaba haciendo la matriarca.

-Y quien más sino el para velar por ti; él te quiere mucho y además Harry estará ocupado ayudando a mi Ginny- volvió a repetir la Sra. Wesley mientras se alejaba para abrazar a sus hijos.

-Definitivamente ya se volvió loca- dijo Harry un poco sorprendido por la escena que acababan de vivir.

-Ni que lo digas yo creo que de tanto planear nuestra vida ella ya se la cree; yo opino que deberían internarla en San Mungo a ver que está mal con ella- le respondió su esposa a lo que el asintió y tomo sus cosas para subir al tren.

Una vez arriba del tren se dedicaron a buscar un compartimiento que se encontrara vacío para instalarse debido a que no querían que nadie los interrumpiera y poder pasar todo el viaje a solas porque temían que esas iban a ser sus últimas horas de paz antes de llegar a Hogwarts por lo que al encontrar uno colocaron encantos repelentes en las puertas para que nadie pudiera molestarlos durante el trayecto sobre todos los pelirrojos con planes locos y rubios con complejo de príncipes.

Ya en la estación de Hogsmeade tomaron el carruaje que los llevaría al castillo para luego dirigirse al gran comedor para ver el inicio de su plan; instalados en la mesa de Gryffindor vieron la ceremonia de selección a la espera del primer paso de la venganza ponerse en marcha sin dejar de recibir miradas que los hicieron incomodar provenientes de ciertos Wesley que estaban furiosos porque no pudieron encontrarlos para pasar tiempo con ellos.

Terminada la clasificación de los nuevos estudiantes Dumbledore se colocó de pie para dar su acostumbrado discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos y viejos estudiantes cuando a través de una de las ventanas de la gran sala hizo su entrada un majestuosa ave con el emblema de Gringotts directamente hacia el, un acontecimiento extraño porque no tenía ningún negocio en marcha con el banco por lo que procedió a tomar la carta la cual guardo en un bolsillo de su túnica; lo cual fue un mal movimiento debido a que si la hubiera abierto en el instante se hubiera evitado el bochorno que estaba destinado a sufrir delante de todo el personal y la población estudiantil.

**Bueno este fue el séptimo capítulo de mi historia pido disculpas si lo encuentran corto pero es que no quería pasar más tiempo sin subir un capitulo nuevo porque se lo frustrante que es esperar actualización de una historia que estoy siguiendo sin más me despido hasta el próximo que espero que sea la semana que viene sino surgen contratiempos para transcribirlo.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

En esa carta que se negó abrir delante de los estudiantes se le pedía que saliera a las puertas del gran salón para tratar un asunto de gran importancia en privado dándole la oportunidad de conservar un poco de su dignidad delante de los de más como un acto de compasión por parte de Harry y Hermione. Pero a quien engañaban si eso era precisamente lo que esperaban que hiciera con la misiva para así humillar al viejo delante de todos los asistentes al banquete de inicio de curso.

Para que de esta manera se dieran cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza del gran mago de la luz Albus Dumbledore que al cual habían seguido ciegamente durante tanto tiempo sin cuestionar ninguna de sus decisiones así les parecieran delirios de alguien que mostraba signos de senilidad. Por lo que al hacer ese movimiento tan tonto de esperar a leer la notificación en privado se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor dándole paso una pequeña delegación de duendes armados que se dirigieron directamente a hombre de pie en frente del salón.

-Buenas noches a todos, Sr. Albus Dumbledore hemos venido esta noche para notificarle que serán removidos de sus bóvedas todos los galeones que han sido robados de las bóvedas Potter, además de que se ha abierto un investigación por apropiarse indebidamente de la autoridad para convertirse en guardián mágico de Lord Potter y la colocación del mismo con sus parientes consanguíneos los Dursley al congelar la lectura del testamento de James y Lily Potter cuando en la misma se expresaba específicamente que bajo ninguna circunstancia su hijo debía ser entregado a estas personas para su crianza cláusula de la cual usted era consiente por ser unos de los testigos firmantes de esa voluntad- Expreso el duende que estaba a cargo de la delegación el cual no era otro que el gerente de cuentas de los Potter.

En el momento que el duende termino su declaración se podía notar un Dumbledore muy pálido por tales revelaciones además de un personal conmocionado que no podía creer que su jefe hubiera sido capaz de quebrar las leyes que el mismo hacia cumplir como jefe del Wizengamont; sin embrago, Albus no era el único que se encontraba nervioso por las acusaciones sino que también se sumaba cierto profesor de pociones y dos Wesley que eran parte de las conspiraciones del viejo porque así como salieron a la luz las manipulaciones del viejo temían que también se supiera el grado de implicación que tenían en las mismas.

-Debe haber una equivocación debido a que para que ella una reclamación de esta índole el Sr. Potter debe ser quien la realice cuando haga la reclamación de su título la cual no ha hecho debido a que para hacerlo debe contar con mi a aprobación como su guardián mágico- respondió Dumbledore con cierta arrogancia a las acusaciones que estaba siendo sometido tratando de salir del problema en el que estaba metido.

Ante el asombro de los presentes por el grado de descaro que era capaz de transmitir al no ver la gravedad del asunto que estaba en frente de su nariz torcida que invalidaba completamente el argumento que acababa de emplear por completo debido a la ilegalidad de la apropiación del papel de guardián mágico como ya le habían comunicado. Pero el duende no le prestó atención y si así lo hizo no se le noto en sus facciones por lo cual prosiguió con la lista de cargos que sus clientes le habían dado al darse cuenta que los mismos estaban a punto de explotar de la rabia.

-Continuando con la lista de cargos en su contra, se le acusa de apropiarse indebidamente de parte de la fortuna White y de la colocación de Lady White con una familia a la cual no estaba destinada valiéndose del mismo procedimiento ilegal usado contra Lord Potter sin contar con los cargos de hechizar a los jefes de dos casas antiguas para que fueran leales a su persona y negarle el derecho a Lord Black de hacerse cargo de sus dos ahijados, además de mentirle a Lady White en la fecha de su nacimiento- culmino el duende con la lista de cargos.

Cabe destacar que fueron conscientes de esta última revelación en una conversación de su padrino en la cual les contaba como fue el momento de sus nacimientos por un día de diferencia junto con Neville Longbotton que nació el 30 de julio, Harry el 31 y Hermione el primero lo cual fue motivo de celebración para las tres familias amigas y sobre todo para el porqué se coinvirtió en padrino de dos de los hijos de sus amigos.

Estas últimas declaraciones dejaron aún más pálido a Dumbledore si se podía porque finalmente se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada para defenderse; por lo que tenía que pensar rápidamente en un plan para por lo menos salir bien parado de ese desastre así le tuviera que revelar la profecía a Harry. En lo que el viejo sopesaba sus opciones los dos adolescentes cada vez estaban más impacientes por ver con que iba salir ahora y poder empezar a ejercer su poder dentro de la escuela.

-Sres. Creo que debo insistir que no me pueden condenar por nada de esto, como dije antes el Sr. Potter no tiene ningún poder en este asunto porque el testamento de sus padres fue bloqueado hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y en cuanto a lo de ser su guardián mágico esto sucedió debido al encarcelamiento del Sr. Black y lo mismo ocurre con la Srita. White y si se hubiera desbloqueado dicha voluntad debió haber sido notificado ante a mi como jefe del Wizengamont, sin embargo quiero pedir disculpas al Sr. Potter y a la Srita. White si mis decisiones hechas por el bien mayor llegaron afectarlos- volvió a repetir Dumbledore agregando sus justificaciones que solo hicieron que los presentes pensaran si había perdido la cabeza por no ver la gravedad de sus palabras que simplemente lo estaban hundiendo más en el fango que estaba metido.

-Siento no concordar con su razonamiento director, debido a que como somos los últimos sobrevivientes de nuestras familias es bien sabido que podemos reclamar los anillos de casas a los 11 años información que convenientemente usted y todo su personal olvido decirnos cuando entramos al mundo mágico sabiendo que no teníamos ni idea de cómo se manejaba además de ocultarle a Hermione su verdadero apellido sometiéndola al acoso de los Slytherin por ser nacida de muggles y no se atreva a decirnos que se les olvido porque tuvieron 4 años para hacerlo al darse cuenta que ninguno llevaba su anillo- intervino Harry con un buen argumento para sorpresa del anciano.

-Así que este verano Sirius nos suministró dicha información por lo cual fuimos a Gringotts y hablamos con nuestro gerente de cuenta para poder hacer nuestro reclamo de los anillos que automáticamente nos hace emancipados ante la ley mágica y como los testamentos están en nuestras bóvedas no es necesario hacer ninguna notificación al Wizengamont porque estamos en nuestro pleno derecho de hacer el reclamo de nuestras herencias-prosiguió Hermione con el argumento de su esposo.

-Entonces Señor aún cree que no tenemos ningún poder para reclamar las irregularidades que se han venido cometiendo con nuestro patrimonio desde que teníamos un año de edad- cerro Harry su declaración.

-Harry hijo mío creo que deberíamos hablar en privado para explicarles que todas las acciones que he tomado son por el bien de los dos además del bien común- hablo Albus con la voz más calmada que pudo encontrar tratando de persuadir a los dos adolescentes para tratar de retrasar lo inevitable o tener la oportunidad de voltear las cosas a su favor mediante el uso de hechizo de compulsión para hacer que retiraran los cargos en su contra.

-Hablar en privado, si, como no, lo que quieres es estar a solas con nosotros para poder obliviatearnos o mejor aún colocarnos hechizos de compulsión para que retiremos los cargos y hagamos lo que el gran Albus Dumbledore se le antoja que es conveniente para el bien común como decidir con quién tenemos que vivir o quien debemos casarnos y a qué edad; esperen ya eso lo decidió así que solo lo reafirmaría si lo acompañamos para hablar a solas y para la próxima soy Lord Harry James Potter para usted o puede simplemente llamarme Lord Potter- declaro un Harry muy molesto ante el asombro del hombre porque había descubierto su plan y de todos por lo lejos que podía llegar para que la gente hiciera lo que quiere.

Albus Dumbledore estaba en un gran aprieto y en lo único que pensaba era en la manera de por lo menos escapar de esta situación sin la ayuda de su ave fénix que había tenido un día ardiente antes de que el DMLE se presentara para arrestarlo aunque dudaba que el animal lo ayudara a causa de sus acciones. Lo que no sabía el director era que en el momento que los duendes ingresaron al recinto también lo hizo Amelia Bones jefa del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica junto con un grupo de aurores que se posicionaron en puntos estratégicos del comedor bajo hechizos desilusionadores para no ser detectados.

Mientras esto sucedía en Hogwarts estaban siendo arrestados por cargos de conspiración contra Lord. Potter y Lady White el matrimonio Wesley, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Mundungus eso sin el agregado del cargo de interferencia en la línea familiar de dos casas antiguas les auguraba un buen tiempo tras las paredes de Azkaban. Después de un breve silencio en el gran comedor alguien se atrevió a romperlo.

-Como se atreven a difamar y decir esas cosas del director él es un mago de luz y jamás haría una cosa así además puede que haya cometidos errores en el pasado pero estoy segura que tiene una buena razón para lo que hizo- se expresó la profesora McGonagall para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Lamento reventar su burbuja profesora pero su gran Albus Dumbledore no es más que un gran manipulador que se cree con el derecho de dictar como tenemos que vivir nuestra vida y que ha robado varios millones de nuestras cuentas para financiar su tontería del bien común, el cual es el único que sabe lo que es eso porque no le gusta compartir ninguna clase de información- le respondió Hermione a la que hasta hace unos momentos era su profesora favorita.

-Disculpe la interrupción maestro Griphook por interrumpirlo pero usted sabe cómo nos ponemos cuando alguien quiere llevarnos la contraria a nos trata como si no supiéramos lo que está sucediendo, puede continuar con sus negocios- se dirigió Harry al duende haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpas.

-No se preocupe Lord Potter le entendemos; como iba diciendo Sr. Dumbledore por todos los cargos antes mencionados ya se ha removido de sus bóvedas todos los galeones robados además de presentar el caso al DMLE por lo ya se emitieron ordenes de arrestos para todos sus cómplices y parte de ellos ya han sido tomados en custodia para este momento además de haber removido los galeones que les fueron pagados con el dinero robado de ñas cuentas Potter y White, los cuales son Arthur y Molly Wesley, Kingsley, Alastor Moody. Mundungus Fletcher y Severus Snape que será arrestado en este momento junto con usted.

Al pronunciar el duende sus últimas palabras la jefa del DMLE se quitó el hechizo desilusionador ante el asombro de los presentes y el mismo Dumbledore que se sorprendió por segunda vez en la noche debido a que el castillo debió informarle que tenía visitas, en sus terrenos; ¡pobre de Albus! que aún le faltaba por averiguar que el castillo ya había pasado a manos de sus legítimos herederos por lo que lo consideraban persona no grata en sus instalaciones.

-Albus Dumbledore de acuerdo a las pruebas que fueran consignadas por los amigos de la nación duende y las denuncias hechas formalmente por Lord Potter, Lady White y Lord Black está bajo arresto por los cargos de robo a dos casas antiguas, falsificación de documentos cuando no podía hacerse cargo de dos menores de edad para interferir en la línea hereditaria de dos casas nobles y antiguas- recito Amelia Bones la lista de cargos por la cual iba a terminar en la cárcel.

-Además, tenemos orden de arresto contra Severus Snape por conspiración y enriquecimiento ilícito por la fortuna de Lord Potter y Lady White; también hay órdenes de arresto para Ginevra y Ronald Wesley por tratar de interferir con la línea de dos familias nobles y antiguas- prosiguió la mujer mientras sus aurores se encargaban de tomar en custodia a sus prisioneros.

-Ustedes no pueden hacernos esto, compañero como me vas hacer esto a mi tu primer amigo- dijo Ron tratando de apelar a los sentimientos de Harry, por lo cual solo consiguió el silencio del mismo.

-Bien, no vas hacer nada por nosotros entonces es bueno que sepas que no pueden arrestarnos ya que tenemos contratos de compromiso firmados por su guardián mágico que dicen que ustedes se tienen que casar con nosotros a los 17 años- continuo diciendo para tratar de defenderse, mientras que los aurores le colocaban las esposas junto a su hermana que se encontraba en silencio sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Siento desilusionarlos pero esos contratos son ilegales y si fueran validos no tendrían ningún efecto debido a la existencia de un contrato previo firmado por nuestros padres por lo cual ya estábamos comprometidos al momento de hacer los nuevos documentos y en el remoto caso que no existiera ese compromiso previo tampoco tendría validez porque Harry y yo somos almas gemelas y ya estamos casados; este verano culminamos nuestro vinculo.- le contesto Hermione a los que fueran sus amigos quitándole toda esperanza que aun albergaban para salir del conflicto.

Después de esta declaración los aurores se llevaron a los prisioneros al Ministerio para colocarlos en celdas de inhibición de magia hasta el momento de su juicio que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente en una reunión de emergencia del Wizengamont para de esta manera poder encerrar a los culpables en Azkaban lo más pronto posible y quitar del camino al viejo manipulador y poder encargarse de una vez por todas de Voldemort sin interferencias.

Una vez que Dumbledore y sus cómplices estuvieron fuera de su radar el gran salón se convirtió en un hervidero porque se dieron cuenta que se habían quedado sin director y sin profesor de pociones para este periodo por lo que la profesora McGonagall intento tomar el control de la situación colocándose en frente de pie frente a los estudiantes justo en el lugar en el que estuvo parado el director para el momento de su arresto.

-Silencio, como directora adjunta yo me hare cargo de la escuela y mañana comenzare a buscar un nuevo profesor de pociones además quiero nombrar al profesor Flitwick como director adjunto hasta que la junta de gobernadores decida otra cosa, ahora les pido que abandonen la salón y vayan a sus salas comunes- dijo la mujer colocándose un hechizo sonorus para que todos pudieran oírla.

-Un momento, nadie se mueva de este lugar hasta que yo lo diga necesito que sean testigos de lo que va suceder a continuación- replico Harry llevándole la contraria.

Sin embargo, no fue esta la que le contesto sino Dolores Umbridge, quien era la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras que hasta los momentos se había mantenido en silencio observando el espectáculo debido a que le convenía deshacerse del director, pero ya era hora de que aportara su granito de arena a los acontecimientos y así poder darle algo de crédito al ministerio y de paso humillar al niño que vivió.

-Señor Potter tiene razón en impedir que se vayan a sus cuartos debido a que la profesora no tiene la autoridad de hacer nada yo como representante del ministerio seré la que me hare cargo de la escuela; para llevarla a funcionar bajo las más estrictas directrices del ministerio de magia- expreso la mujer con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro pensando que ya había tomado el control de la situación.

-Disculpe señora pero ni usted ni la profesora McGonagall tienen la autoridad para decidir algo con relación a la escuela, debido a que yo como dueño del mismo no les he dado ninguna autorización- le explico un Harry muy molesto.

-Debo insistir el Señor Potter el ministerio es quien debe hacerse cargo de la situación porque nadie tiene la experiencia que yo tengo para decidir qué es lo mejor para los estudiantes- volvió a decir la mujer sin tomar las palabras antes dichas por Harry.

-Esto no se trata de experiencia sino de autoridad para decidir la cual usted no tiene; yo como heredero de sangre de Godric Gryffindor y heredero por derecho de conquista de Salazar Slytherin tengo todo el derecho de decidir que se hace en mis instalaciones- dijo de nuevo Harry debelando solo parte de su herencia para no dar todos sus secretos de una vez.

-No importa que usted sea el dueño del 50% de la escuela se necesita el 75% para poder ser el que tome las decisiones sin tomar en cuenta la junta de gobernadores y al ministerio- hablo la profesora McGonagall porque no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación.

-Qué bueno entonces que Harry también es heredero de Rowena Revenclaw y yo de Helga Hufflepuff lo que nos da el poder sobre la totalidad de la escuela en la toma de decisiones; así que ya no tenemos injerencia de la junta de gobernadores ni del ministerio- culmino Hermione el comentario de su marido después de ponerse de acuerdo mediante su enlace si era conveniente mencionarlo o no.

Ante estas develaciones tanto el personal como los estudiantes se quedaron sorprendidos ya que ahora dos estudiantes eran los dueños del castillo; pero no tan sorprendidos como Draco Malfoy que estaba temiendo por las represalias que iban a tomar en su contra por 4 años de acosos hacia Hermione. En lo que esperaban un momento para que los presentes digirieran la noticia; Ellos se comunicaban en sus mentes para ponerse de acuerdo con lo que iban a decir a continuación_ "Harry yo creo que es momento de hacer las reformas que tenemos pensadas" "Si amor, tienes razón es momento de deshacernos de las personas que no necesitamos y colocar a cada quien donde se merece"; _pero antes de que pudieran decir algo la mujer vestida de rosa volvió a intervenir.

-Eso no puede ser posible ustedes no pueden ser los herederos de los fundadores, si tú eres un mestizo y tu una sangre sucia ¡simplemente no puede ser cierto!- dijo histéricamente la mujer.

Después de estas palabras los duendes que aún no habían abandonado el recinto rodearon a la mujer para que no pudiera atacar a los adolescentes antes de que Harry o Hermione pudieran hacer responderle, a lo que la mujer se quedó sin poder moverse para defenderse de la arremetida duende en su contra.

-Usted osa llamar mentirosos a dos amigos de la nación duende en su propiedad y de paso insultar su estado de sangre, pues déjeme decirle que ellos descienden de dos familias sangre pura más importante de Gran Bretaña, los Potter y los White son parte de los fundadores del gobierno mágico, así como ser los herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts, si yo fuera tu cerraría la boca porque las llevas todas de perder- Hablo Griphook haciéndose cargo de la situación.

-Muchas gracias, por su defensa maestro Griphook, en cuanto a usted está expulsada del castillo sin derecho a volver a entrar en él; Hogwarts necesit6o que saques a esta mujer y no la dejes entrar nuevamente a los terrenos- dijo Hermione y a penas termino la mujer desapareció del lugar para nunca volver.

-Bien, como se deshicieron de esa mujer la decisión más sensata que podrían tomar es nombrarme como directora porque como estaba diciendo yo soy la candidata más obvia para el trabajo- volvió a decir la profesora McGonagall con confianza.

-Lo siento, profesora pero usted no será la directora debido a que usted es el miembro del personal que le es más leal a Dumbledore pero no tenemos nada en contra de usted como profesora de transfiguración así que esperamos que siga desempeñando su puesto con toda normalidad- le interrumpió Harry expresando parte de sus planes.

-Queremos nombrar como nueva directora a la profesora Pomona Sprout y como director adjunto al profesor Flitwick, también queremos anunciar que el profesor Binns no seguirá enseñando historia de la magia por lo que ya está siendo exorcizado del castillo en estos momentos, su lugar será ocupado por el profesor Remus Lupin teniendo también el cargo de jefe de la casa Gryffindor, lo siento profesora McGonagall pero no queremos que siga siendo jefe de casa- comenzó Hermione dando las nuevas directrices para la escuela.

-El nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras será Niphandora Tonks una ex auror y ex estudiante de Hufflepuff por lo cual será cabeza de esta casa, una cosa más llámenla profesora Tonks jamás digan su nombre porque sino sufrirán las consecuencias; para el puesto de profesor de pociones y nuevo jefe de la casa Slytherin tendremos a Lord Sirius Black mi padrino, en cuanto a herbologia esperamos que la directora siga impartiendo la clase si es mucho para manejar podemos ponernos de acuerdo para contratar alguien más es su decisión, los nuevos profesoras estarán mañana en el castillo- termino Harry el nombramiento del nuevo personal.

-También queremos comunicarles que la materia de adivinación no se seguirá impartiendo a partir del año que viene solo estará disponible para los quinto año solo seguirá abierta para los años que ya la están tomando porque no se puede sustituir a estas alturas, sin embargo los tercer año que la colocaron como materia para este periodo deberán sustituirla por otra clase ya esa es decisión de ustedes- le explico Harry a los estudiantes.

-Ah, se nos olvidaba decirles también prescindiremos de profesor de estudio Muggles la materia será actualizada y estará siendo impartida por Andrómeda Tonks madre de la nueva profesora de DCAO, para terminar tiene alguna pregunta- dijo Hermione.

-Si yo tengo una pregunta- levanto la mano un estudiante de Revenclaw al cual Harry le hizo una seña para que prosiguiera.

-No creen ¿que como dueños de la escuela y familiares de muchos de los profesores ustedes tienen ventajas sobre todos nosotros?- hizo su pregunta el adolescente.

-Excelente pregunta, como cuestión de hecho ni Hermione ni yo estaremos sujetos a ninguna casa a partir de este momento así que los punto a que ganemos se repartirán entre las cuatro casas debido a que ahora representaremos a Hogwarts en su totalidad- respondió Harry y al momento de hacer esta declaración sus túnicas se convirtieron totalmente negras conservando solamente el emblema de Hogwarts y de casa Potter.

-Ahora directora Sprout ¿tiene algo que agregara a lo que acabamos de decir?- pregunto Hermione a la mujer.

-Si quiero agradecerles por la confianza que están depositando en mí y como primera orden como directora quiero que todos ustedes vayan a sus salas comunes, mañana tendrán el día libre mientras arreglamos los nuevos horarios de acuerdo a los cambios presentados esta noche- dijo una muy agradecida Pomona Sprout.

Así todos los estudiantes se retiraron a sus dormitorios incluyendo al personal y a los mismos Potter que se dirigieron a sus cuartos de casados que la misma Hogwarts ya había preparado para ellos a descansar porque les esperaba un largo día a la mañana siguiente con el juicio de Dumbledore y sus cómplices.

**Como lo prometido e4s deuda aquí está un nuevo capítulo y más largo que el anterior espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo escribí.**


End file.
